


The Ties That Bind

by tamibrandt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Daddy!Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary – Finally fed up with Spike's insolence, Angelus finds a way to discipline his childe.  Timeline – After I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU (BTVS, Season 2).  Pairing – M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Angelus/Spike/Drusilla.  Rating – NC-17 (Bloodplay, biting, toys, daddy!kink, bdsm, vampire sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Title: The Ties That Bind  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17 (Bloodplay, biting, toys, daddy!kink, bdsm, vampire sex)  
Pairing – M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Angelus/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – After I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU (BTVS, Season 2)  
Summary – Finally fed up with Spike's insolence, Angelus finds a way to discipline his childe.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note 1 - This takes place after Angelus and Drusilla return to the mansion after Angelus' need for a vile kill in IOHEFY. Spike is mobile, but still wheelchair bound. Angelus has some idea that his motor skills have returned, but doesn't know he can walk/stand/etc.  
Author's Note 2 - For some reason I wrote Spike between fledgling William and Mineshaft Spike. I don't know what happened there.  
Word Count: 7,326

  
  


##  _The Ties That Bind_

  
  


###  _Part 1_

  
  
Angelus returned to the mansion with Drusilla. She made a beeline to the gardens. He shook his head at her predictability: his insane girl and her need to commune with the stars. Oh well, it would keep her occupied while he dealt with his errant childe. Spike caused him more trouble these days than he ever did in the past. Ever since he returned to the family, Spike had done nothing but throw one fit after another. Tonight it would stop.  
  
“Oooh, Spikey . . .,” Angelus said in a sing-song voice as he walked through the mansion.  
  
Angelus stopped at Spike’s door. He raised his hand to knock, but then thought about where he was and opened the door. _I’ll be damned if I’m ever going to give him the courtesy of knocking. This is **my** house!_ He peeked inside and saw Spike lying on his back on the bed with the wheelchair beside him.  
  
 _Spike and that blasted wheelchair. How the fuck long does it take to heal anyway? He should have been mobile by now_. Angelus growled to himself. He stalked to the foot of the bed and glared at his delinquent childe. _I’m just going to discipline him. No need to kill him . . . yet. He’s still a favored childe after all._  
  
“Spike,” Angelus growled.  
  
One blue eye opened and stared at Angelus with a little regard before closing again.  
  
“I’ve realized that I’ve become lax in my duties as your Sire and I think it’s time we rectify that little slight. Don’t you?”  
  
“Sod off, Angelus. I don’t have time for your little games,” Spike growled but didn’t open his eyes.  
  
“Game? Who said it was a game? You’ve gone too long without a steady hand to guide you. It’s been too many years without a Sire’s direction. You were such an obedient boy when you were younger before I went away. You were sharp, deadly, everything I taught you to be. But now? You’ve become comfortable, and with that irresponsible. It’s why you’re in the position you are now. The boy I taught would have _never_ allowed a Slayer to cripple him.”  
  
“So, what do you mean to do, Angelus? Show me the error of my ways?” Spike sneered.  
  
“I’m afraid Daddy is going to have to discipline his boy,” Angelus said nonchalantly.  
  
Spike scoffed. “ _Daddy_ huh? I’m not Dru, Angelus, so there will be no daddying of any kind with me.”  
  
Angelus walked around the bed and climbed on top of it on his knees. He straddled Spike’s waist, braced his big hands on either side of the blonde head and bent down nose to nose. “Oh, but there will be, Spike. You remember what it’s like for me to Daddy you,” the dark vampire purred.  
  
Spike swallowed. His Sire was so close. His big body held him down and pressed him into the mattress. Spike’s stomach fluttered with anticipation. As he continued to stare into Angelus’ eyes, his body involuntarily arched up to mold against the other vampire.  
  
Angelus sat up and reached down to unbutton Spike’s jeans and rip the zipper down. A second later he was working the jeans over his boy’s hips and down his legs. “Let’s see how wounded you really are, shall we?”  
  
“Angelus . . .” _Was that a moan? How can he do this to me after so long? I shouldn’t be responding to this. I hate him for fuck’s sake!_  
  
Spike may have hated his Sire, but his body remembered everything. It remembered the loving contact and after having been deprived for a century of his Sire’s touch, his body yearned for it.  
  
Once Angelus had nearly ripped the jeans off Spike, he threw them over the side of the bed. He wouldn’t need them anytime soon. Next went the shirt. That _was_ ripped off the younger vampire’s body. Now completely nude and at his mercy, Angelus took in the sight of his childe.  
  
William was a beautiful fledgling, but Spike was simply gorgeous. If the tone and definition of his childe’s abdomen were anything to go by, it would seem that he had spent the last century taking very good care of himself. The shock of bleached blonde hair only made the image before him more striking.  
  
“Ah, Spike, but ye are a beautiful one,” Angelus softly commented, the Irish brogue slipping into his voice with ease.  
  
Angelus reached out a hand and caressed Spike’s chest with his fingertips. Slowly moving them around the edge of the areola of the left nipple, he felt it rise and pucker tightly under his gentle ministrations. He smirked. His boy was always responsive. Spike could never hide anything.  
  
Spike groaned when his body reacted to his Sire’s touch. The gentleness was uncharacteristic of late, which meant that Angelus had other plans in mind than bringing him pleasure. He let a hissing breath out when his Sire pinched the hardened nipple.  
  
He watched in awe as Angelus did something he never bothered with before. When the dark vampire bent down to flick his tongue over the other nipple, Spike arched off the bed in a jerk that sent a twinge of pain to the tender vertebrae healing in his back. Before the pain could register in his brain, Angelus punctured the nipple with a sharp fang. The pleasure-pain that followed sent a thrill through Spike.  
  
Angelus licked at the wound he made as he listened to his childe breathe and whimper softly. _This was going to be such fun. To be able to punish him, remind him of who his master is._ He raked his nails down Spike’s stomach feeling the hard muscles quiver.  
  
Reaching Spike’s crotch, he wrapped a huge hand around his childe’s cock and began to stroke the length. He rose up and hovered over Spike’s body, watching his boy’s reactions. From the look of things, it seemed the broken body was healing nicely with the way Spike was squirming under him.  
  
The vampires sensed a presence in the doorway. Looking over they both saw Drusilla standing just inside the door holding Miss Edith. There was a mixture of hurt, confusion and desire in her expression.  
  
“Daddy left me to play with my Spike,” Drusilla whispered sadly.  
  
Angelus thought quickly of a way to appease her. “Drusilla, honey, come here.”  
  
Drusilla carefully placed Miss Edith on a table and went over to the bed. She raised her skirts to her knees so that the hem wouldn’t pull and climbed up on the bed. Angelus used his free hand to caress her cheek and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her pouting mouth. He watched her lips wrap around his thumb, and then felt her tongue lave his flesh.  
  
“Dru, would you like to play with us?” Angelus purred.  
  
Drusilla nodded eagerly but didn’t release his thumb.  
  
Indulging her, Angelus slid the digit in and out, his eyes blazed at the picture of docility she made. Always his obedient childe, unlike someone else he knew. Someone he was going to punish for insolence. When the thought of Spike entered his sex-clouded mind, Angelus growled low in his throat and squeezed his childe’s cock harder until he heard a groan.  
  
“Dru, do you remember how I used to punish you and Spike for disrespect?”  
  
Drusilla’s eyes lit up and she nodded. Angelus smirked evilly. _This was going to be fun._ He pulled his thumb free from her mouth and lowered his hand to tweak her nipple. When she moaned, he pinched it harder. He leaned closer and slowly licked her lips.  
  
“Go get the toys,” he whispered seductively.  
  
Drusilla had become heady with passion so it took a moment for her Sire’s request to register. When it did, she bounded off the bed and raced to Angelus’ room to get his favorite toys.  
  
Angelus turned back to Spike. He could feel his boy’s body humming with arousal. He crawled up the bed and opened his pants. When he took out his big cock, he saw Spike’s eyes widen and he quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.  
  
“I see that you aren’t too bad off. The scent is suffocating. How long has it been, Spike? How long since you and Dru fucked? Do you think I should let you touch your dark princess at all?”  
  
Spike barely heard Angelus through the roar his ears. His eyes widened as huge as saucers when he saw the monolith come out of his Sire’s pants. He tried to recoil and be repulsed. _This was Angelus._ The same Sire who had abandoned them a century ago. He shouldn’t be submitting to the overgrown Neanderthal. Spike wasn’t a fledgling anymore. He was a Master in his own right. These were the things he kept telling himself even as he salivated at the sight of the hard dick in front of him.  
  
Angelus watched Spike stare at him as he stroked his shaft. Then he had an image in his head of pressing the tip between his boy’s lips. He loomed over Spike, gripping the headboard and followed through with his thought. But when he pressed forward he met the resistance of Spike’s mouth. He nudged harder but the lips still wouldn’t open.  
  
Angelus grabbed the back of Spike’s head and tugged until angry blue eyes met his chocolate gaze. He glared down at the blonde and growled, “Open.”  
  
Spike was biting the inside of his lips to keep from being invaded by Angelus’ prick. He tried to resist, his mind told him: don’t give in. But, his body literally screamed to release the pent up arousal. He knew he was regaining his motor skills but they were still useless when one had the urge to scramble away quickly. He settled for twisting his head away instead.  
  
That was when Angelus gripped the back of his head, lacing fingers in his hair and tugged his head back to look up. Spike reluctantly opened his mouth at his Sire’s command. He expected the shaft to be thrust into his mouth harshly, but Angelus surprised him when the length slowly slid over his tongue to his throat. Spike groaned and gripped the other vampire’s thigh.  
  
Without breaking contact, Angelus easily switched places with a lot of maneuvering on Spike’s part. He sat back against the headboard and guided the blonde’s movements. The length of his childe’s body was flat against the mattress between his legs.  
  
He felt Spike licking the length and sucking passionately, swallowing the tip every now and then when he pushed the blonde head down. “Well, Spike, do you think you’ve earned the privilege of touching Dru again? I know you’ve recovered some feeling in your lower body. Otherwise you wouldn’t be so hard. So the question is: have you earned the right to fuck and be fucked?” Angelus wondered aloud.  
  
Spike moaned around Angelus’ cock in response. The roaring din in his head had grown louder. He wanted . . . something more. Reaching up, he massaged his Sire’s sac as he continued to suck.  
  
Drusilla came back with an armload of toys for her Daddy. She stood beside the bed and watched Spike service their Sire. She was mesmerized by the sight of the shaft sliding in and out of her Spike’s lips. He was always so gentle with her when they were together. But now, he was a totally different animal with Angelus. Her Sire had a tight grip on the back of Spike’s head and was thrusting his hips up as he pulled the blonde head down.  
  
“Dru, come on up here princess,” Angelus purred huskily as he continued to watch Spike work his cock over.  
  
Drusilla dropped the items on the end of the big bed and crawled up beside her Sire. She avidly watched Spike as he groaned around the hardened flesh in his mouth. It had been longer than a century since she had seen her dark prince subservient to their Sire. Her body started to grow wet and throb at the sight of it.  
  
Angelus could smell Drusilla’s growing ardor as it permeated the air and mixed with Spike’s scent. He turned to look at her through demon eyes, though his face was still human. Drusilla whimpered at the sight and shifted into her demon. Angel reached for her, buried his hand in her hair and pulled her toward him before smashing his lips on hers.  
  
Drusilla felt a tendril of ecstasy when she felt Angelus’ face shift against her. She let out a small sob when his fangs punctured her lip and drew on the blood there.  
  
Angelus pulled back with a low growl. “I’m going to make you bleed Dru, going to fuck you so hard. Make Spike watch and then maybe if he’s a good boy, let him have you. I’ve got plans for both of you. Got to make Spike remember who owns him.”  
  
Spike heard Angelus and stopped sucking. When he tried to pull away, his Sire tightened his hold and thrust his head back down. With no other choice, he continued his ministrations.  
  
“Now, now, my boy. You’re insolence must be punished. I’ve had you disobey me one too many times,” Angelus said nonchalantly.  
  
**************************  
  
Angelus, in his own mind, _allowed_ Spike to suck an hour more, only directing his boy’s movements to faster or slower and more methodical; just enough to keep the impending orgasm at bay and then ebb back from it. He had worked a few fingers inside Drusilla’s tight pussy and teased the sensitive nerves just inside her anal passage. His touch taunted her to the brink over and over until she was a dripping, mewling, squirming mess beside him.  
  
Firmly gripping the back of Spike’s neck, Angelus pulled his childe off his glistening cock. Spike slowly eased onto his back and watched his Sire, wondering what he was going to do next. Remembering that the older vampire commented on his hardness and knowing he couldn’t hide it, he started to stroke himself.  
  
Angelus moved to his knees and spread Drusilla’s thighs. As he inched closer to her drenched center, he saw Spike in his peripheral vision. His demon-yellow eyes turned towards his wayward childe and growled softly, “Don’t you dare come, Spike. I have other plans before you do.”  
  
Spike swallowed and nodded, slowing his pace. He watched as Drusilla’s long, slim legs were pushed wider apart. His Sire hooked his arms around her thighs and dragged her down the mattress. He heard Drusilla mewling, begging Angelus for more.  
  
“Do you want this Dru?” Angelus taunted as he rubbed the head of his shaft against her drenched nether lips.  
  
Drusilla whimpered and tried to thrust up against him.  
  
Angelus rubbed the head of his cock over her sensitive clit, down to her aching entrance and even further down to her anal entrance, giving a small thrust against each one. “Where do you want it, Dru? You’ve got to tell Daddy where you want it most.”  
  
“Inside me, Daddy, please,” Drusilla whined as she undulated her hips trying to get him where she wanted him.  
  
“I don’t know, Dru. What if I thrust my cock into the wrong place and cause you pain? Would you still let me do it?” Angelus purred.  
  
Drusilla whimpered and nodded. She would accept anything he gave her. He was her Sire, her Creator, and her Master. Her fragile mind gave up spurning his advances long ago. She learned that if Angelus wanted her, he would have her no matter where, when and what she was doing at the time. Even if she was with Spike, her Sire always came first.  
  
“Don’t worry Dru; I’ll get to both places sooner or later. For now, Daddy wants to play.” Angelus turned around and grabbed a small length of ornate chain from the pile of toys at the end of the end of the bed. He stretched the length out, examining the metal trinket. The chain was a foot long with a clamp at each end. Angelus’ eyes went from the ends to Drusilla’s plump breasts and back again.  
  
“Spike, make yourself useful and pull her dress off,” Angelus ordered. Dropping one end of the chain, he reached down between Drusilla’s thighs and gently massaged her clit, pinching sharply on the nub when she arched up.  
  
Spike released his cock and scooted closer to them. Reaching out a long-fingered hand, he hooked the strap of her dress and pulled it down over her shoulder. Knowing Angelus was watching, but not caring; he leaned over and kissed the exposed shoulder, licking her porcelain flesh along the graceful slope between neck and arm. Drusilla turned her head toward Spike and nuzzled against him.  
  
Angelus watched the byplay between his childer. The great care Spike took with Dru as he pulled the dress down to reveal her full breasts did not go unnoticed. When his willful childe cupped the underside of a mound, Angelus took one end of the chain and closed the clamp over a nipple. Drusilla whimpered when the clamp pinched the sensitive nub.  
  
Spike shifted her body a bit so he could comfortably reach behind her back and raise the other breast for Angelus to clamp the other end of the chain on the nipple. In this position, Drusilla was laying on Spike’s chest as he licked along her neck.  
  
“No biting, Spike,” Angelus warned.  
  
Spike growled in response but said nothing. He only continued to tease Drusilla with his tongue.  
  
Angelus yanked the dress down and off Drusilla’s body and tossed it over his shoulder. Then he sat back and admired the vision that was his childer. Both as different as night and day: one light, one dark, contrasting beautifully against each other. It was times like this when it became very clear why he turned them both. They were as beautiful as a Greek or Roman statue, eternally young and _his_ to do with as he pleased. At that thought, Angelus tugged sharply on the chain and smirked evilly when Drusilla cried out.  
  
Angelus reached over to the pile again and this time came up with a longer chain. He threaded it around her waist and locked it into place. It was snug around her tiny waist, but formed beautifully around her hips. Taking a connecting chain, he locked one end around the chain between her breasts and the other end to a ring in the belly chain. The result was a taut pull down on the nipple clamps. Drusilla whimpered and arched her body.  
  
Reaching behind him again, he brought forth the last chain. He connected it to the bottom of the ring in the belly chain, threaded it between her legs and connected it to the back of the belly chain. There was a small knob attached to the chain. He twisted the knob around and gently pushed it past the muscles in her anal passage. Drusilla gasped at the invasion.  
  
Once the chains where in place and tight against her skin, Angelus admired his handiwork. “On your knees, Dru. Lean over Spike,” he ordered.  
  
Drusilla rolled over to her knees and whimpered as the metal chain dragged along her clit and the nipple clamps tugged. She straddled Spike’s waist and leaned over him, gripping the wrought iron headboard.  
  
Angelus grinned at the thought of what was to come. He would get to have her and in doing so, the movements would tease both of them mercilessly. He was going to _love_ this. He reached back for another toy and came up with a 10-inch flogger. The strands were made of soft suede. Without warning he snapped the whip against her bare ass, causing her to cry out as the movement jerked her forward and pulled the chains tighter.  
  
Spike glared at Angelus over Drusilla’s shoulder. The older vampire wasn’t fazed though. “Wait until it’s your turn, Spike. I’ll get to your ass in due time,” Angelus’ promise came out more as a threat.  
  
Without prompt, Angelus slammed his cock inside Drusilla’s tight pussy, the movement caused the chains to pull and Drusilla cried out louder than she normally would have. Spike tried to soothe her by caressing her sides and lick-kissing her chest. He licked over the tips of her nipples peeking out from the clamps. He groaned when Angelus started pounding into Drusilla. The jerking movements of the body above him caused the lower chains to ride along his rigid cock. It wasn’t helping that Angelus was pushing her down on him and riding her against him.  
  
Angelus reached up, wrapped his hand in her lustrous, dark hair and pulled back as he thrust deeper inside her. The deeper he went, the tighter the chains pulled against her ass and nipples. He leaned over her back as he continued to rock his hips.  
  
“You like it, Dru? You like it when Daddy fucks you, don’t you, sweetheart?” Angelus purred near her ear.  
  
Drusilla whimpered and cried in response as he kept a steady rhythm with his pounding thrusts. The chain between her crotch and Spike’s cock was digging into the blonde vampire’s flesh so much he was gritting his teeth against the painful rubbing. Angelus was going to make them both bleed at this rate.  
  
Angelus straightened and slapped Drusilla’s ass with the suede flogger. “I asked you a question, Dru. Now, tell Spike who you belong to. Who owns your body, Dru?”  
  
Drusilla squealed when the whip came down on her ass and she jerked forward, pulling the chains tight again. Her nipples were starting to become raw and bleed. Spike licked the blood off the tips of her nipples making her cry out in pleasure-pain. Angelus tugged up on her hair, pulling her away from Spike’s attentive tongue. She cried out louder. Eyes closed, long dark lashes fluttered against her white skin as tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
“Who owns your body, Dru? Who fucks you like no one else? Not even Spike,” Angelus growled as he licked up the side of her neck to bite her ear lobe. “I’ll fuck you so hard, Dru. All you have to do is say it, princess.”  
  
Angelus gripped his big hand around the tiny length of chain settled between her ass cheeks and tugged on the knob, teasing the nerves around her puckered entrance. Drusilla cried as the action caused everything else to pull.  
  
“YOU DO, DADDY!” Drusilla said aloud in her little-girl voice.  
  
Spike watched the whole thing with a mixture of heat and anger. Angelus was tormenting her, tormenting them. It hurt his undead heart to see his Dark Princess capitulate to their Sire’s demands.  
  
Angelus shoved her forward against Spike and thrust into her drenched pussy even harder. The movement ground the lower chain against Drusilla’s clit and Spike’s cock. He was pulling up on the chain as he fucked her, causing the nipple clamps to pull tighter and the knob to pull against the resisting ring of muscle in her ass. Her blood was flowing freely from her raw nipples and clit, dripping onto Spike’s body. Every so often he brought the suede flogger down over her reddened ass. He gave her one small mercy and angled his cock to stimulate her G-spot while he bled her.  
  
“Ah, precious, do you think Spike will find this much pleasure when it’s his turn?” Angelus whispered near her ear.  
  
Angelus watched Spike’s reaction over Drusilla’s shoulder the whole time. As much as his boy loathed the way he used her, his childe was also turned on by it. The aroma of blood, sex and arousal was thick in the air. He took in his boy’s reaction when he clawed his nails down her back and clutched her waist with one hand while still tugging on the chain.  
  
“Daddy, please!” Drusilla sobbed.  
  
Angelus smiled at the sound of tears mixed with arousal in her voice. His insane girl loved this as much as it hurt her. Seeing Spike’s eyes glare at him in anger, he pulled out of Drusilla, hearing her whimper when the chain snapped against her wet, sensitive cleft. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he carefully extracted her from Spike’s body and laid her on her back beside the blonde. Crawling to the end of the bed, he pulled a set of nylon straps out of the pile of toys.  
  
Angelus moved back up the bed and over Drusilla’s body. Her skin was a rose pink from the faint streams of blood. As he inched up her body, he lapped up the rivulets. When he got to her neck, he licked up to her ear, gave her a low, sexy growl and nipped at the lobe.  
  
“The next time I fuck you, princess, I’ll be stretching that lovely little ass of yours,” Angelus whispered. As an afterthought, he snapped the chain against her sensitive, blood-engorged clit, smiling evilly when she sobbed.  
  
Angelus sat up and held up the nylon straps. They had two sets of Velcro binding and an anchor on each one. He set about binding her wrists in the nylon Velcro straps and then bent her knees up and spread them apart to bind her ankles at the end of the straps. Then he secured the anchor to a wrought iron post in the headboard above her head.  
  
Angelus moved away from Drusilla and turned to Spike. He took in his boy’s features from the blonde head to the bloodstains left on his chest and stomach by Drusilla, to the stiff prick lying against his flat belly.  
  
“So, Spike, what to do with you. Shall I let you lick Dru’s juices off my cock before I fuck you or use them as lubrication?” Angelus pondered his own question.  
  
“Do what you want Angelus. You will anyway,” Spike said resignedly.  
  
Angelus cocked his head to one side and looked at Spike quizzically. “It’s not like you to give in so easily. I don’t know if I want to fuck you now. I mean, it seems like a waste with no fire behind it.”  
  
Angelus turned back to Drusilla. He reached down and played with the anal toy; pulling it out and twisting it as he pressed it back in. She moaned and cooed as the action teased the nerve endings there.  
  
Spike couldn’t see what his Sire was doing, but he had an idea from the way Drusilla responded. Watching her reactions to Angelus’ teasing ministrations was turning him on more. His anal passage clenched upon hearing her soft sounds of pleasure. Maybe if he was good and let Angelus do what he wanted, his Sire would relent and let him have Drusilla. He ground his teeth from the rush of heat racing through him when she squealed her delight at something Angelus did with the toy.  
  
“Okay,” Spike said softly.  
  
Angelus looked up from his current occupation. “What was that, boy?”  
  
“I said ‘okay’. I’m willing to go along with this,” Spike said louder.  
  
“Are you sure? Cause if you don’t _want_ me to fuck you . . .” Angelus said in mock concern.  
  
“I do. I need you to,” Spike bit out. It was humiliating to beg. That’s why Angelus loved it. But, if the alternative was watching the two of them get off, watch his Sire take Drusilla over and over and deny him release, he couldn’t do it. He’d been excluded from this part of the family ever since Angelus came back and, even if he was being punished for his behavior toward his Sire, he was still part of this. He got to see and touch Drusilla in this scenario.  
  
Angelus grinned and moved away from Drusilla. He helped Spike move onto his side facing her and lay behind him. Wrapping a hand around his hard cock – still wet with Drusilla’s fluids – he rubbed the head between the muscular globes of Spike’s ass. The blonde moaned when the spongy tip brushed his quivering entrance. He couldn’t stop the instinct to push back against his Sire’s erection.  
  
Angelus smirked evilly at the action Spike tried to suppress. Leaning over, he whispered seductively, “Ah, Spike, so eager for my cock, aren’t you? Do you want it? Want to feel Daddy’s thick, hard dick stretch you open? Should I ease in . . .” as he whispered the question, his large hand parted the mounds and he slowly worked the head of his cock into his boy’s puckered ring.  
  
When he felt the ridge of the head slip past the outer ring, he groaned. “Or should I just ram into you so hard you see stars?” With that question, Angelus grabbed Spike’s hip and slammed the rest of his shaft inside his boy. Spike’s anguished cry sounded distant in his ears.  
  
Angelus leaned up on his elbow to see Spike’s face. The blonde’s eyes were screwed shut against the painful entrance. That just wouldn’t do for the lesson he had planned for the boy. He reached down and slapped Spike’s ass hard, causing the blonde’s eyes to spring open.  
  
“Watch Dru,” Angelus whispered. “Remember how hard you got from watching me fuck her? Do you want to feel what I did to her? I could torture you for hours, Spike . . . keep you on the edge of bliss for so long you’ll wish I’d kill you just to feel the rush at the end.”  
  
Spike shuddered at the imagery Angelus’ voice was painting. He remembered seeing Drusilla’s reaction to what their Sire did when she was draped over him. The way her eyes glazed over in arousal and she cried from being on the edge of a precipice that Angelus refused to throw her over.  
  
Spike’s body turned to jelly when he felt his Sire move behind him, thrusting hard and deep into his ass with long measured strokes. He hated how his body reacted to Angelus. It always betrayed him. He hated him for so many countless reasons, despised him even and still his body responded against his will.  
  
When he closed his eyes to block out everything but the feeling of Angelus, he felt a sharp smack on his ass, and then heard: “Keep your eyes open, boy. Watch Dru,” whispered roughly in his ear.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and saw his dark goddess just a foot away on the other side of the bed. She was shackled to the bed in the Velcro restraints and watching him. Her eyes were glazed over as she watched their Sire fuck him. Her full mouth was parted to finish off the breathless look of ecstasy. Angelus had pulled him away from her so he couldn’t reach out and touch her. His cock hardened even more at the thought and with the hardening, his ass clenched around the cock inside him, causing its owner to groan.  
  
“Keep that up, Spike and you’ll make Daddy come before he’s ready. I would have to punish you even more if that happens,” Angelus whispered gruffly.  
  
Spike moaned. He couldn’t help it. He continued to stare at Drusilla’s ethereal beauty and whimpered as the thoughts of being inside her turned him on even more and he thrust his hips back onto Angelus’ cock to quench the sensation.  
  
“Do you want Daddy to fuck you, boy? All you have to do is ask – or beg. I could drape you over Dru’s body, like I did her with you and ride you hard. Is that what you want, me to own you again?”  
  
Spike closed his eyes as the imagery washed over him. But, when he did, Angelus slapped his ass harder. He opened his eyes and fixated on Drusilla’s harem body chain. Remembering how Angelus tortured her with it caused his cock to leak, but then he felt his Sire’s fist close around the base effectively stopping the orgasm before it even started.  
  
“No coming, Spike,” Angelus growled, “not until you admit it.”  
  
His eyes flitted to the pile of toys at the end of the bed. He pulled out of his childe, ignoring the disappointed groan. Sitting up, he shifted to reach for another toy. He came back with a small chain with a leather strap at each end and a collar.  
  
Moving back up the bed, he pushed Spike to crawl over to Drusilla. Helping his childe to stay on his knees, he positioned the boy to face her pussy. His cool breath skittered over her sensitized flesh making her whimper.  
  
“If you do this well, I may let you fuck her, Spike,” Angelus said with an evil humor in his voice before thrusting his cock deep inside the blonde vampire.  
  
The force of the thrust sent Spike mouth and nose against Drusilla’s pussy and the chain that still tormented her. When he fell against her, the action jerked the nipple clamps, causing her to cry out. Angelus wasn’t letting up on the now-vicious thrusting though. Every time Spike tried to pull back, another thrust pushed him against Drusilla.  
  
“You know, Spike if you don’t start pleasing her, I’ll have to punish you and then I’ll never let you near her,” Angelus’ warning came out husky from arousal.  
  
Angelus reached over to where he had dropped the suede flogger near Drusilla and smacked Spike’s ass with it. He continued to pound into his boy’s ass with intermittent blows of the flogger. When Spike’s body started sagging down due to the punishing pace and his still weak motor skills, Angelus growled in frustration. _Fucking Slayer had to go and injure my boy so bad he wouldn’t hold up under the onslaught._ Angelus made a mental note to drain her dry for it later.  
  
Spike had let his body go slack, allowing Angelus to control the pace while he concentrated on Drusilla. A thrill involuntarily shot through him when he heard his Sire growl. Ignoring everything but the flesh in front of him, he proceeded to lick Drusilla clean of her flowing juices before slipping his tongue inside her. _His_ tongue was inside her where his Sire’s cock had been several minutes before. That thought sent his hips pushing back onto Angelus’ cock.  
  
Drusilla had locked eyes with her Sire as his thrusting sent Spike’s mouth against her. She was whimpering uncontrollably as his mouth ground against her, his tongue laving her insides. It was when Spike slipped his fingers around the chain and tugged on the anal toy while he licked at her that sent her keening.  
  
Angelus had secured the straps in a position that had her legs spread, and the only movements she could make was to either press her feet down on the bed and lift her hips or pull her legs up against her chest. She could not wrap them around Spike’s head though and it drove her crazy that she couldn’t touch anything.  
  
However, she could arch her back off the bed, as was evidenced when Spike nibbled on her clit and pressed two fingers inside her. Even that was nerve-wracking because Angelus’ thrusts were pushing Spike against her and when he pulled back, he took Spike with him, causing the nibbling teeth to tug.  
  
“Daddy, please!” Drusilla sobbed shakily as Angelus’ pounding rocked her body.  
  
“No. Not until Spike gives in,” was the growled answer.  
  
When no answer was forthcoming from Spike, Angelus let the flogger smack against his ass almost viciously. The boy was going to admit who owned him or Angelus would end up beating him severely at this rate.  
  
“All you have to do is admit it, Spike. How bad can it be? Say it and you can have Dru,” Angelus taunted as he continued to slide in and out of his childe’s ass in measured strokes.  
  
What Angelus was asking was not only to claim him as Sire; he was asking Spike to admit family ties. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to claim Angelus, but Angelus had a good side that went by the name of Angel and he didn’t know if he wanted to claim the souled version of his Sire.  
  
Apparently Spike was contemplating the implications of Angelus’ request too long, because the pleasurable pounding had ceased as the dark vampire stopped thrusting and was starting to pull away from him.  
  
Spike clenched his anal passage around Angelus’ cock and nearly growled, “Don’t!”  
  
Angelus’ eyes widened. He thought for sure Spike would be happy that he was relenting. When the blonde’s anal muscles stopped his retreat he stayed still and waited. When Spike didn’t continue, Angelus spoke up.  
  
“If you aren’t going to say it, then let me go. I’ll pull out and finish Dru off.”  
  
“No, please,” Spike gritted the words out. He couldn’t believe he was submitting like this. Angelus was using Drusilla against him, just like his Sire had always done. It was unfair, but then nothing about the great Angelus was ever fair.  
  
Angelus was growing impatient. “Well?”  
  
Spike mentally squared his shoulders and stared at Drusilla’s face. He was forced to do this in front of her. He had always tried to be strong for her, look after her. She was older than he, but her mental instability left her vulnerable even by vampire standards. Angelus was making him look weaker than she was now.  
  
“Do you have something to say, Spike, or do I let you go and fuck Dru?” Angelus growled.  
  
Looking at Dru one last time, Spike dropped his head forward in submission and said, “You own me, Sire. I am yours to reward or punish as you see fit. I wish to be back in the family fold again . . . _Daddy_.”  
  
 _Yes!_ Angelus’ grin was so wide it was an almost painful ache in his jaw. Spike’s surrender was like the sweetest hymnal to his ears. Of course, it was too much to ask for complete obedience. Even as William, his childe was never totally obedient. But at least the silent territorial fight with Spike would stop.  
  
Angelus shifted to his demon, leaned over and sank his fangs into the back of Spike’s neck. The blonde groaned and thrust back on the cock impaling him. After drinking a few long slow pulls, Angelus retracted his teeth and whispered, “See, that wasn’t so bad. Why do you always fight me, William?” He looked down at Drusilla and purred in Spike’s ear, “If you want her, take her. I know you have enough strength to hold up on your own if you were really determined.”  
  
Spike watched Drusilla with a feeling of relief as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He crawled up her body and lay over her. Then, he felt Angelus guide his cock inside her body. When he was fully embedded, he buried his face in the curve of her neck and sighed as she mewled.  
  
Angelus straightened again. He held onto Spike’s hips and directed the thrusting from his cock into Drusilla’s tight pussy and back onto his cock again. He started off at a slow pace to tease his childer. He could feel Drusilla trying to rotate her hips under Spike.  
  
Answering her silent request he pushed Spike down and thrust deep and hard into his boy, causing the blonde to press into Drusilla until all he heard were grunts beneath him. When Drusilla’s keening got louder, signaling her impending orgasm, he stopped.  
  
Angelus pulled out of Spike. “Move.”  
  
Spike carefully extracted himself from Drusilla and rolled to his side watching her as Angelus leaned over her and released the Velcro restraints. They were replaced by a collar around her delicate throat. Then, Angelus took up the chain with the two leather straps and secured one end on the base of Spike’s cock and the other end around his own erection.  
  
Settling behind Drusilla, Angelus removed the anal toy that had been stretching her this whole time and rubbed the head of his cock against her anal entrance. Meanwhile, Spike was rubbing his shaft against her. Drusilla whimpered and rocked her hips against both of them.  
  
With the anal toy loose, the chain between her legs was lax. Spike pushed the chain to the side and gently massaged her clit as he kissed and nibbled on her lips. He moaned against her mouth when he felt Angelus’ hand graze his cock as he lined up his erection with her ass and pressed against the tight outer ring.  
  
Drusilla’s lips parted under Spike’s mouth when she felt her Sire enter her. Spike took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue inside to tease hers. Drusilla’s hand went to her Sire’s hip in a silent plea as Angelus pushed his cock past the inner ring and buried himself inside her.  
  
When he heard Angelus’ low growl, Spike reached down to guide his shaft into her pussy. Having his Sire inside her ass, pressing the thin fleshy wall inward made her even tighter. Spike carefully entered her, following the curve of Angelus’ cock through the wall. When he was finally buried in her, he gave his Sire an answering growl.  
  
Angelus carefully rolled them over so Spike was on his back with Drusilla straddling his hips. He straightened, clutched her hips, drew back and thrust inside her. Spike groaned when he felt Angelus move and bucked his hips thrusting deeper. After a few more experimental thrusts, the two vampires found a rhythm and had Drusilla crying out as she had earlier.  
  
“Oh, yeah, Dru. I knew you’d like this,” Angelus taunted as his thrust faster.  
  
Spike was licking the column of her neck and guiding her with his Sire. He massaged the curve of her breasts, making her to cry out in pleasure-pain as the act caused the clamps to tighten. He could feel Angelus move faster and harder and tried to keep pace with him. Their combined movements had Drusilla crying out and bouncing between them.  
  
“I can feel you, Dru. I can smell the scent. You want to come all over Spike’s cock as I fuck your ass, don’t you?” Angelus purred as he tugged on the short leash attached to the collar around her neck.  
  
Hearing Angelus heightened Spike’s euphoria even more and his movements became mechanical as he bucked up faster. He could feel the length of his Sire’s cock slide against his through the thin wall. He knew this was a rare experience. Angelus never shared anything more than a victim with him. He never shared Drusilla or Darla with Spike.  
  
Spike closed his eyes to relish the significance of it and feeling Angelus move against him inside her felt as if his Sire was pleasuring him as well. Then he heard the words that sent him and Drusilla over the edge.  
  
Angelus tugged on the collar, causing Drusilla’s back to arch as he pounded harder insider her. “If you want to come on Spike, go ahead, Dru. Strangle his cock with that tight little pussy of yours. Make us both come.”  
  
Drusilla had held fast until now. Her Sire taught her never to come without his say and she obeyed. They were both driving her to brink though. She was sobbing uncontrollably for release when Angelus uttered those words. She shrieked and shuddered through her orgasm when her Sire sank his fangs into her neck just above the collar. Her internal muscles clamped down on both erections, milking them both with each spasm that attacked her body.  
  
Feeling Drusilla squeeze around them, Spike growled and Angelus roared as they pumped their release inside her, quaking around her. When the tremors had passed, Angelus pulled free of Drusilla, took the leather strap off both himself and Spike and rolled over on his side, letting her lay down between them. He unhooked her collar and threw it to the side. Not a word was spoken; just the sound of contented purring filled the room.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Finally fed up with Spike's insolence, Angelus finds a way to discipline his childe. Timeline – After I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU (BTVS, Season 2) Pairing – M/f, M/m, M/f/m, Angelus/Spike/Drusilla. Rating – NC-17 (Bloodplay, biting, toys, daddy!kink, bdsm, vampire sex)

Title: The Ties That Bind  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: [](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/profile)[**kateyes085**](http://kateyes085.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17 (Bloodplay, biting, toys, daddy!kink, bdsm, vampire sex)  
Pairing – M/f, M/m, M/f/m, Angelus/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – After I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU (BTVS, Season 2)  
Summary – Finally fed up with Spike's insolence, Angelus finds a way to discipline his childe.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note 1 - This takes place after Angelus and Drusilla return to the mansion after Angelus' need for a vile kill in IOHEFY. Spike is mobile, but still wheelchair bound. Angelus has some idea that his motor skills have returned, but doesn't know he can walk/stand/etc.  
Author's Note 2 - For some reason I wrote Spike between fledgling William and Mineshaft Spike. I don't know what happened there.  
Word Count: 8,111

##  _The Ties That Bind_

  
  


###  _Part 2_

  
  
Angelus strolled back into the mansion whistling off-key. He had left his childer to sleep so that he could prowl Sunnydale alone and torment the Slayer. It was always fun to see her stuttering and uneasy, throwing her off balance emotionally. She was all threat and no follow-through. He knew she wouldn’t kill him; he looked too much like her ex-honey which played in his favor.  
  
Angelus entered Spike’s room and was just closing the door when he heard the lilting tinkle of Dru’s laughter and Spike smooth accent coming from the adjoining bathroom. He followed the sounds and stopped in the doorway, leaned against it and watched them.  
  
Drusilla and Spike were leaning back against opposite sides of the tub. Drusilla giggled as she watched Spike tickle her feet while he washed them. He soaped up her calf to her knee and then rinsed the rag out. While he scrubbed the suds off her body, he licked her skin from the arch of her foot, up her calf to her knee.  
  
Angelus saw Spike move with some difficulty, but not enough to hinder him from his teasing. He shifted his sights to Drusilla and saw that she still wore the harem chain. Ever the dutiful childe, she wouldn’t take it off until her Sire said so or did it himself. He hadn’t meant to leave it on her this long, it had slipped his mind. Rectifying that situation, Angelus rolled up his sleeves to the elbow as he walked into the room.  
  
Spike had felt him in the door but chose to concentrate on Drusilla instead. He knew his Sire loved a good show. Now, he watched as Angelus walked around behind her and sat on his haunches. The dark vampire reached in front of her and released the clasps on the nipple clamps. Tears of relief brimmed Drusilla’s eyes when the pressure was removed. Angelus dropped them in the water and then caressed her torso as he reached to release her belly chain.  
  
Tugging the chain loose from Drusilla’s body and pulling it out of the water, Angelus dropped it beside the tub. Spike had taken her hair down before the bath, so the locks draped over her shoulders. Angelus pulled her hair behind her back, exposing his mark on her neck. Drusilla whimpered when he buried his face in the crook and reached in front of her to massage the feeling back into her abused nipples.  
  
Spike sat back and watched Angelus with a mixture of annoyance and mild arousal while he caressed Drusilla’s legs. He felt himself grow hard at the display. His gaze turned hot as his Sire’s hands teased her nipples and watched him suck on his healed mark. Spike’s own mark tingled at the sight. He reached up and rubbed it absently.  
  
Angelus could feel Spike’s eyes on him, which is why he made a big show of nibbling on Drusilla’s neck. Her cooing sounds made her throat vibrate under her smooth skin, and he growled softly in response. He pinched her tender nipples hard, causing her to cry out even as she arched her back.  
  
“Go crawl up in Spike’s lap,” Angelus whispered, his smooth voice rumbling near her ear.  
  
As Angelus stood up, Drusilla sat up and floated over toward Spike to sit in his lap with her back to his chest so that she could watch her Sire. Angelus unbuttoned his shirt half way before pulling it up over his head in a haste to get the garment off. Then, he unbuttoned and yanked the fly open on his pants before pulling them down, kicking his shoes off before he pulled the pants off.  
  
He climbed into the tub of heated water and took the place that Drusilla had vacated. Both of his childer had watched every move trying to figure out what he was up to now. Not that the sex earlier wasn’t gratifying, but Spike knew his Sire better than that. Angelus was in this for the amusement, and right now, that amusement was apparently keeping him guessing on what would happen next. For all he knew, Angelus could take Drusilla from him now and never let him touch her. That thought alone made Spike want to hug her tighter and never let go.  
  
Angelus scented the uncertainty coming from his youngest childe and smirked evilly. His boy still held a sense of fear around him. That was good; smart even. No telling what he had a mind to do these days. Fucking soul had trapped him for so long, he was enjoying the freedom now and tormenting the little blonde slayer was just the icing on the cake. The things he could do to her, such as the things he had already done to Drusilla a few hours ago. Just the thought of how he had his way with both of his childer earlier made him hard.  
  
Angelus shifted to his knees and crawled over to his childer. He pressed his nose against Drusilla’s skin and scented up her quivering stomach to her plump breast. He blew on the damp areola making her shudder against Spike, before taking the abused nipple into his cool mouth and laving at the tender flesh, helping to heal it. The action caused Drusilla to whimper and tears to form on her long lashes as she pressed back into Spike.  
  
Spike’s cock was hard, pressing against the cleft of Drusilla’s ass. He held on to her hips as she ground back and forth along his length. _What was Angelus playing at this time?_ He was enjoying his Dark Princess’ movements, but his Sire had him puzzled. What was he up to? What happened when he went out tonight? Did he run into the Slayer? If so, what did she do to have Angelus climb into the bath with them? He found it pretty sickening himself to be around a Slayer and _not_ kill her. Angelus seemed to be making a game of tormenting her though. So, what brought this on?  
  
Spike’s hands slowly caressed along Drusilla’s rib cage and when he saw Angelus move to the other nipple, he cupped his hand under the mound and lifted it. Just because he couldn’t figure out what his Sire was up to, didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy this while it lasted.  
  
Although Angelus was teasing Drusilla, his eyes were on Spike, gauging his reaction. He could sense the younger vampire’s confusion and it only fueled his lust. He slid down under the water and parted Drusilla’s thighs as far as the tub would allow. Taking advantage of the inability to breathe, he shifted into his demon and ground the front of his fangs against her aching clit. She jerked in response. Spike’s rampant cock was underneath her, but he ignored it knowing it would aggravate the blonde. He didn’t want his childe to come too quickly and possibly injure himself even more. That wouldn’t do at all.  
  
Angelus darted his tongue out to lick against Drusilla’s inner folds before thrusting inside. As he licked along her inner walls, he could still taste Spike inside her and growled, causing her to squirm. Feeling something float by him, he grabbed it and dragged it underwater with him. He pulled back from Drusilla to look at it.  
  
Finding that it was one of Drusilla’s vibrating bath toys. It was something that kept her entertained but never used properly. Until now, that is. Pressing the sides, the toy came to life with a water-logged hum. He reached down and pressed it against Spike’s perineum while he returned to licking one childe’s semen from the other childe’s body.  
  
Above the water, Drusilla mewled at the feeling of her daddy’s tongue and Spike yelped and then growled against Drusilla’s throat when he felt the toy pressed against the sensitive skin under his balls. If possible, his cock had moved to a more painful degree of being hard and trapped under her body.  
  
Once Angelus was finished licking Spike’s taste out of Drusilla, he surfaced. Taking the toy from Spike, he put it against her clit and pressed the sides to make it vibrate. The feel of the toy against her sensitized flesh caused her to buck her hips up and cry out.  
  
Angelus still wasn’t satisfied. He had just spent a better part of the evening with the Slayer, hearing her cry and spit empty threats at him for taking her beloved Angel from her. He thought coming home and teasing his childer would take the edge off. All that whining and crying from the Slayer should have made him ecstatic, but now he just wanted the aggression. Tormenting her was getting old very fast. He often agreed with Spike inwardly over why he just didn’t kill her already.  
  
He wanted to dominate her. Take everything away from her that mattered until all she could do was rely on him and then break her, like he had broken Drusilla and was about to do all over again, making Spike watch the whole thing. Make them both pay for the Slayer getting on his nerves.  
  
Angelus growled at that thought and in his near madness slammed inside Drusilla nearly hard enough to cause internal bleeding. When she gasped painfully and cried out at the invasion, Spike shifted into his demon and growled at his Sire. Angelus growled back in frustrated anger and buried himself inside Drusilla so hard it knocked both of his childer against the side of the tub.  
  
“What the bloody fuck is wrong with you, you insane bastard?” Spike growled.  
  
“Oh, what’s wrong Spikey? Are you jealous that it’s not your body I’m using?” Angelus asked through gritted teeth.  
  
“I’m not jealous, ponce. I’m trying to protect Drusilla. I don’t know what the bloody hell went on between you and the Slayer while you were out hunting, but I won’t let you take your anger at her out on Dru!” Spike’s yellow eyes blazed in anger.  
  
“What are you gonna do to me, Spike? You’re an invalid. You’re only here because I _let_ you be here. I could take Dru from you right now and you won’t do a thing about it. How are you gonna stop me?” Angelus snarled as he pounded into Drusilla.  
  
Drusilla let out painful cries and agonizing moans as her Sire took his aggression out on her. He was so sweet to her a moment ago, licking her so softly and teasing her. Then, his mood changed and he slammed inside her so hard that she was certain something inside her had caved in against the assault. She was so intent on steeling herself against the pain, that she wasn’t even paying attention to the argument between Angelus and Spike.  
  
Her Sire was pummeling her insides with more brutality than he had ever shown her before. She tried to shift position to better withstand the vicious thrusts, but Spike was behind her, hindering her movement. Finally, the force became more than she could bear and she screamed, “DADDY! PLEASE!”  
  
Angelus shifted his yellow gaze to his demented childe. He yanked her head back by the hair and stared into her eyes. Genuine fear that he hadn’t seen reflected in dark blue eyes in a century stared back at him. That and confusion as to what she had done to receive such rough treatment at the hands of the demon she adored. He hadn’t seen Drusilla afraid of him this much since her early days as a fledgling. As if from a distance, he heard Spike trying to soothe her, but he still hadn’t let up on his aggressive thrusts.  
  
“Sire! Angelus! STOP! You’re going to damage her!” Spike yelled at his Sire. Drusilla was shaking against him and it wasn’t from the pleasure-pain Angelus normally gave her. Whatever had happened while the dark vampire was out, he was now taking his anger out on Drusilla. The kind of violence Angelus displayed now was normally saved for Spike.  
  
Angelus continued to stare into Drusilla’s eyes. He vaguely noticed her face etched in pain. He growled. “Who’s fucking you, Dru?”  
  
“You are, daddy! PLEASE!” Drusilla begged as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Angelus could smell the fear on both of them. Spike didn’t know if he could stop his Sire from wrecking Drusilla’s body as he had her mind. Drusilla was still staring in fear at her daddy, silently pleading for him to ease up. She had stayed in human guise hoping to distract Angelus with her beauty and his constant obsession with it.  
  
Angelus slammed his mouth down over hers and kissed her hard until her lips bled. Tasting the fear in her blood, he finally eased up and started to gently rock his hips into the cradle of her thighs. He reached over and laced his fingers in the back of Spike’s hair. Prying his mouth off of Drusilla, he turned and kissed Spike, sharing her blood.  
  
Drusilla clutched at her Sire’s back, pressed her face against his shoulder and cried when the thrusts became tender and teasing. She liked when her daddy dominated her, but the most recent display was just too much. She wasn’t quite certain if anything had broken inside her yet, but the hard, demanding thrusts were so good at driving her to the brink.  
  
Spike moaned when he tasted Drusilla’s blood. The punishing thrusts were now gentle rocking motions that had her body teasing him as his cock slipped along the cleft of her ass. He could hear her sobbing softly and mewling as their Sire buried himself in her repeatedly.  
  
Sliding in and out of Drusilla was so good. His childe opened up to him so easily with her body, her moans and gasps, her nails digging into his back, creating deep furrows in the skin. A small part of him grimaced at how he treated her, but with the soul gone, it didn’t matter. Drusilla would conform to his wishes whenever he wanted. Now, if only Spike were so obedient.  
  
Angelus bent down, took a tender nipple between his lips, and nipped at it with his fangs. He could hear Drusilla cry out from the pain before he lapped at the blood. He could taste the waning fear and the rising lust. It drove him on until he was once again pounding his cock into her body, delighting in her whimpers, crying and screams. His thrusts were causing her to move against Spike. He could see his boy’s eyes roll up at the feeling of her rubbing against his dick.  
  
Angelus gripped the edge of the tub next to Drusilla. He pulled her head back by the hair with his free hand and leaned forward close to her ear furthest from Spike. “I’m sorry baby-girl; daddy’s been in a bad mood dealing with that pesky Slayer. I didn’t mean to be so brutal. Not that I won’t bleed you.” He licked up the side of her cheek near the shell of her ear. “Would you like that, Dru? Would you like me to fuck you so hard, tease your body so much that you’ll bleed so prettily? Maybe even feel Spike inside you when I do? Have you ride his cock deep while I fuck your tight little pussy? Would you, Dru?”  
  
Drusilla’s senses were heightened with every word her Sire whispered in her ear. Her body fluttered at so many promises of fulfilling punishment and the bonus of having Spike inside her when it happens. Her inner muscles clenched around Angelus’ cock and she wiggled down Spike’s body to get her Sire even deeper inside her.  
  
Spike could barely make out Angelus’ deep rumble as he whispered to Drusilla. Even though he couldn’t hear the words, he felt her reaction to them against his body. She was squirming against him. It was maddening. His head dropped back as she ground her ass down against him. Playing the invalid was even worse than actually being one. He wanted to push her over onto Angelus and thrust inside her, but his motor skills weren’t sharp yet and he didn’t know if he could stay balanced on his knees.  
  
For all the attention he was getting tonight, he may as well be an observer or not even be here. He growled low in his throat in aggravation. _Damn Angelus always was thinking about himself. Trying to punish Drusilla by nearly ripping her apart, and now the old man was making dirty little promises to her. What about my needs damn it?_   
  
Angelus could smell the anger and arousal coming off his male childe. He lifted his head from teasing Drusilla and looked at him. “Something wrong, Spike?”  
  
Spike just growled in frustration. _That had to be a rhetorical question. There was no way Angelus would be oblivious to my raging hard on._ He reached down under Drusilla to tease his own cock and her ass.  
  
Angelus felt the movement as Spike’s motions caused Drusilla to lift up slightly. “Careful Spike, would hate to have to punish you for hurting her.”  
  
Spike sniffed derisively. “I wasn’t the one that was tearing her up a few minutes ago, ponce. So, don’t talk to me about hurting her.”  
  
Angelus calmly pulled out of Drusilla. He heard her whimper in disappointment as he moved her to the other side of the tub out of the way. Turning back, he glared at Spike. “I thought we were over the whole territorial dominance, Spikey?”  
  
“That was before you started hurting her, bloody wanker.” Spike growled.  
  
“Beginning to finally grow a set of balls, I see,” Angelus sneered.“I’ll show you a set of balls, pillock,” Spike said angrily before he threw himself at Angelus. He could feel his healing body protest, but he was too angry to care. He wanted to strike out at his Sire for all the torment since he came back to the family. Harming Drusilla was the last straw.  
  
Spike curled his hands around Angelus throat and tried to topple him over in the bath. When that didn’t work he pulled back a fist and punched his Sire in the face. When Angelus merely laughed at him as if he were a puny mortal, Spike roared and threw a fist into his stomach causing him to double over a little. Angelus’ laughter was cut with intermittent coughing due to the air he had inhaled by laughing so hard at his childe’s efforts.  
  
“Ah, Spike. That’s what I love about you!” Angelus chuckled as he grabbed Spike’s wrist and jerked the younger vampire around to face away from him and effectively pinning the arm behind the blonde’s back. He leaned over Spike’s back to whisper in his ear. “There’s a fire in you. Maybe I put the collar on the wrong childe, eh Spike? Maybe I should have used that collar on you last night instead of Dru, hmm?”  
  
Spike growled and bucked, trying to throw Angelus off him. The dark vampire deflected the action and laughed evilly. “That’s right, Spike. Fight me. You always fight me even though you want it.”  
  
“Don’t fight, Spike . . . daddy has such delights for you if you’re good,” Drusilla said from behind them.  
  
Her eyes lit up when an idea came to mind. She could make Spike want it just as she did. A smile teased her lips before she turned and lay down on her back, submerging herself in the water. Then she moved along the bottom of the tub between her daddy’s and Spike’s spread thighs. Curling her long fingers around the base of Spike’s cock, she wrapped her lips around the head; she pulled back the foreskin and began to tease the bulbous head with her tongue.  
  
Spike howled at the sudden touch of Drusilla’s mouth around him. He jerked back and nudged Angelus’ length with his ass. The dark vampire grabbed a fistful of short blonde ringlets and tugged his childe’s head back, causing his healing spine to bow uncomfortably.  
  
“What do you want, Spike?” Angelus asked.  
  
Spike clenched his teeth and tried not to move, but Drusilla was making that an impossible task as she teased his length with her tongue. He wanted to reach down and bury his hands her hair and work her mouth with his dick, but Angelus had him an awkward position and he was afraid of losing balance.  
  
“What do you want, Spike?” Angelus repeated near his ear. “Do you want this?” he asked as he nudged the tip of his cock against his boy’s ass. When Spike refused to answer, he slapped his open palm against a muscled ass cheek. “Answer me, boy.”  
  
Drusilla was still working her magic on his cock with her tongue and Spike was doing everything short of gnawing his own lips off to keep quiet. After the brutal display with his Dark Princess earlier, he was afraid to voice his need. Who knew what kind of state of mind Angelus was in? But, then again, what if his silence made his Sire that much more of a bastard?  
  
When he still refused to answer, Spike felt Drusilla’s delicate hands creep up the back of his thighs to spread his ass cheeks apart, giving Angelus a great view of the rose-colored entrance. That was if he was even looking. As it was now, the dark vampire was leaning over his childe’s back waiting for Spike to say something. When Angelus felt the muscular globes part and his dick slide between to nudge against the hole, he growled deep in his chest.  
  
Spike unconsciously groaned when he felt the head of his Sire’s cock against his opening. Between that, Drusilla’s mouth, and Angelus’ growl, the sensations were maddening. He felt his Sire pull away from his back and then the gentle caress of fingertips before the rake of nails down his spine.  
  
Angelus heard Spike hiss quietly. He reached down in the water under Spike and tightened his hand around the base of the cock that Drusilla was working over. That was when he heard, “Bloody bastard!” hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
“What do you want, Spike?” Angelus asked again. His fingers released his boy’s hair to caress down the spine to the small opening. Watching Spike’s reaction from the side, the dark vampire pressed a finger inside the hole, and then another.  
  
Spike was in hell. He had Drusilla sucking his cock in a kittenish way and Angelus holding his impending orgasm hostage while he tortured him with his fingers. Panting, he dropped his forehead to the edge of the tub. “Fuck me,” he groaned softly.  
  
Angelus couldn’t quite hear the muffled words. “What was that, boy?”  
  
Spike raised his head up and turned to the side. “I said bloody well fuck me.”  
  
“Is that any way to ask for your Sire’s attention?” Angelus asked as he pushed a third finger inside his boy and searched for the little nub. “I think you can do better than that.”  
  
Angelus found Spike’s pleasure point just then and the blonde yelped, “Oh God! Fuck me, Angelus!”  
  
Angelus let go of Spike’s cock to slap his ass with an open palm. “Did I say you could use my name?”  
  
Spike’s body shuddered against the slap. He was going to die right here in this bathtub. He could see the flames from the impending orgasm that Drusilla withheld with her hands. _When did her hands move back to his dick?_   
  
“Please, Sire. I’m going to cum!” Spike pleaded softly.  
  
“Begging so soon, William? Well, you may be coming but not in Dru’s mouth you aren’t!” Angelus growled.  
  
Spike yelled his frustration as Angelus pulled him back out of Drusilla’s mouth. He removed his fingers from his childe’s body none too gently and was rewarded with a grunt of pain. Angelus smacked Spike on the ass hard. “Get out of the tub and into the bedroom. Be prepared for when I join you.”  
  
Spike’s head whipped around so fast, his neck creaked. He gave his Sire a disbelieving look. “How the bloody hell do you expect me to do that. I’m crippled, you ponce!”  
  
“I don’t care if you have to crawl the whole way. Now, get a move on, it’s a long way to the bed on your hands and knees,” Angelus said flatly. “And try not to drip all over the floor.”  
  
Spike rose shakily to his feet and stumbled out of the tub. He was reaching for a towel when he heard Angelus’ last comment. Growling, he snatched the towel from the rack and dried himself off as well as he could and then literally crawled out of the bathroom and down the hall.  
  
Angelus watched him go before looking down at Drusilla through the murky water. From the looks of things, she was happily drowning herself. He reached down, wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her up out of the water. He kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth, tasting his boy on her tongue.  
  
He pulled back and licked her lips. “Go grab a couple of towels, Dru, and then we’ll go see if Spike is playing by the rules.”  
  
Drusilla squealed and jumped out of the tub. Going to a linen closet, she grabbed towels and turned to see her Sire standing in the bath. She stopped and raked her eyes over his body, taking in his built frame from top to bottom.  
  
“Dru! Hurry up! You’re dripping all over the floor! I don’t want to have to punish you so soon!” Angelus barked.  
  
Drusilla jumped at his tone and raced back to him. She dropped one towel and held the other out to him. He took it and used it to ring the water out of her hair and then dried her body swiftly. Then he reached down and plucked the discarded towel up to dry himself off before hanging both of them up.  
  
“Come on, Dru. Let’s go see Spike,” Angelus said over his shoulder as he walked out, leaving her to follow him.  
  
In what can only be described as a stroll, Angelus headed toward the bedroom. When he got to the doorway, he turned to Drusilla. “Go inside with Spike. I have to get something, I’ll be right back.”  
  
Drusilla nodded and watched her Sire walk into his own bedroom. When he disappeared, she turned, went into Spike’s room and closed the door. She stayed by the door and watched as Spike readied himself for Angelus. As she watched she felt butterflies in her stomach, giddy with anticipation for what their Sire had in store for them. Personally, she still felt neglected from her daddy stopping in favor of Spike.  
  
“Oh, my Spike. I wonder what type of games he has in store for us next,” Drusilla giggled. “He has the most wonderful ideas, whips and chains and radish red skin. Musical screams are so lovely, my sweet, when they accompany the crackcrackcrack of a toy.” She tensed up in orgasmic ecstasy at the images her own words brought to mind.  
  
Spike looked at her over his shoulder and shook his head, muttering drolly. “Yeah, pet. Bloody wonderful.”  
  
Drusilla lay on her back beside him. She reached a hand up and caressed a nail over a high cheekbone. “You’ll see my Spike. Our Angel will show you heaven.”  
  
“Before sending us to Hell,” Spike muttered to himself.  
  
Drusilla frowned at that, her delicate brow furrowing. Her big blue eyes started to shine with forming tears. She didn’t like it when her boys fought. They were family. They were supposed to stick together. After so many long years of not having Angelus around, Spike should be rejoicing at his return as she was.  
  
Spike saw the crestfallen look on her face and immediately cursed vampire hearing. “I’m sorry, baby. It’s just that Angelus isn’t the same as he was before. I’m sure that even you can tell that.”  
  
He yowled when, out of nowhere, he felt a strap to his ass. “What can you tell, my boy?”  
  
“Bloody sadistic bastard!” Spike swore.  
  
“Have you ever known me to correct that description?” Angelus asked nonchalantly. He cocked his head to the side in thought. “Well, there will be blood, and I _so_ enjoy your pain. Can’t say I’m a bastard though. Not in the true sense anyway.”  
  
“Ha. Ha. Ha,” Spike said dryly.  
  
“Now, Spike. You said something about wanting to cum?” Angelus pondered aloud. Spike growled in response.  
  
“Dru, honey, take this rope and tie his hands to the headboard,” He instructed.  
  
Drusilla grabbed the rope and scrambled up to the top of the bed. She tied one end of the rope around Spike’s wrists then secured a section of the length to his other wrist before looping it around a slat in the headboard and tying it off. She bent down to Spike’s ear and whispered, “You look so pretty, my Spike.”  
  
Angelus chewed on a nail, as he looked Spike over. Something wasn’t quite right. “Something’s missing,” he announced before reaching for the collar he had used on Drusilla earlier and buckled it around his boy’s neck. There was some difficulty in getting it on because the blonde refused to stay still, but he managed to do it.  
  
Angelus sat back and stared at his handiwork. “Now, he’s pretty.”  
  
Drusilla clapped her hands as she admired Spike trussed up and collared. Angelus looked up and remembered something else he had brought. “I brought something for you too. Come over here to the side of the bed.”  
  
Drusilla got up from the bed and walked around to stand before her Sire. Angelus had a long chain with a ring at each end in his hands. He threaded the chain back through one ring and when he made a big circle, he held out for Drusilla. She held onto his shoulders as she stepped inside the ring. Angelus brought it up to her waist and then threaded the excess length of chain through the ring at the other end, making a circle to go around her neck.  
  
“This is to take the place of your harem chain,” Angelus said by way of explanation.  
  
Drusilla looked down at the silver-and-gold braided chain decorating her body. It was a lot stronger than the last one, but it was lightweight. As far as she was concerned, it was shiny and new and her daddy had given her a pressie! “Oh, Angel! It’s beautiful!”  
  
“Glad you like it,” he said before turning to Spike. “Now, what to do with you. Did you prepare yourself?” When Angelus received no answer, he slapped Spike on the ass with the flogger that was forgotten, until now, at the bottom of the bed. He heard the blonde vampire curse his existence. “I asked you a question. I’d hate, for your sake, to fuck you dry, Spike.”  
  
Drusilla climbed up on the bed beside Angelus and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “He did, but he doesn’t want to play.”  
  
“He doesn’t want to play?” Angelus pondered out loud. “What _do you_ want then, boy?”  
  
“To be left alone would be nice,” Spike replied derisively.  
  
Angelus shrugged. “Okay. I’ll just fuck Dru, then.”  
  
The dark vampire stood up and helped Drusilla off the bed, leaving Spike tied to it. He led the girl to a cushioned chair behind Spike. The chair was in a position just out of Spike’s peripheral vision. In such a place, that he couldn’t see them, but he could hear them.  
  
“Are _you_ prepared for me, Dru?” Angelus asked in a low seductive voice near her ear.  
  
Drusilla cooed and squirmed back against him. Angelus slapped her on the ass making her jump in surprise. Then, he let out a predatory growl in her ear. Drusilla’s eyes went wide and she swiftly turned to face him. When she did, she was met with her Sire’s demon. His yellow stare felt like they were feasting on her flesh. As she tried to back away from him, his hand snaked out and grabbed the length of chain between her neck and waist. He pulled her flush against him by the chain and lowered his growl just above a purr, but below snarling.  
  
It had be nearly two centuries since Drusilla had ever felt the human need to breathe, but hearing her elder growl seductively at her sent a flood of arousal through her body. The force of it made her try to catch useless breaths. She remembered this game very well. It was one of the first playful things he did with her as a fledgling. Though, back then, he had her literally running scared through the house unable to understand what the idea of the game was.  
  
Spike was going nuts. It was just like Angelus to not give him a visual of The Hunt. The growling sounds were causing bolts of arousal to zing through his body. From the position of being tied on his stomach, all he could do was hear what was going on behind him. He gripped the slats in the headboard in frustration. Damn his Sire for this new torment.  
  
With each step back that Drusilla took, Angelus stepped forward, his hand still gripping the chain. It didn’t seem like she had gone very far when her back met the wall. Her Sire stood in front of her and tugged the chain at her neck. When she jolted forward, he buried his face in the curve of her neck and rubbed the edge of his fangs against his mark.  
  
Angelus’ teasing had her squirming against him. She was gyrating her hips against his, trying in vain to rub herself off on his shaft. “Daddy, please!”  
  
He pulled back and gently caressed a few stray hairs away from her face. “What do you want, princess?”  
  
She didn’t know if she could voice what she wanted. She had retained some of her Victorian sensibilities that showed up at odd times, like now. If she were still human, she would imagine her face would have a rose-red blush all the way up to her hairline.  
  
Angelus twisted a nipple teasingly and heard her whimper. “You have to tell me, Dru, or I won’t know.”  
  
“Be inside me,” Drusilla said softly.  
  
“How?” he asked as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.  
  
“Please, daddy. I need this ache to go away. It’s gnawing at my stomach. The pixies are screaming inside me head! Please, make it stop!” she cried.  
  
“How do you want me to fix it, Dru? I don’t know how if you won’t tell me,” Angelus said in mock concern.  
  
Drusilla felt as if she was on fire and the pixies were screaming in her mind, drowning everything out but the sound of her Sire’s voice. She tried to ease the ache herself by rubbing against Angelus’ shaft but that only made it worse. “PLEASE, DADDY!”  
  
“What are the pixies telling you? What do they want you to do?” Angelus prodded.  
  
“They want you inside me. They scream for you to fuck me,” Drusilla said, near tears. She couldn’t tell if she was crying in frustration or embarrassment for giving a voice to her needs.  
  
“Do _you_ want me to fuck you?” Angelus asked. When Drusilla nodded, he said, “Say it then.”  
  
She looked up at him with glistening blue eyes. “Fuck me.”  
  
Angelus smirked at her admittance. He picked her up around the waist and pressed her against the wall. Reaching down with the other hand, he wet his fingers with her fluids and stroked them over his cock a few times before pressing into her, causing her to cry out in relief.  
  
Spike tried to burrow his head under the pillows when he heard Drusilla cry out her pleasure. So far, he had heard everything from his Sire’s growls to her crying about pixies. Now, he was hearing her moans as Angelus thrust into her. If the pillow wasn’t blocking the sound, he could hear the faint wet sounds their bodies made while Angelus moved inside her. He growled in frustration as his dick started to throb, his only relief was to rub against the mattress.  
  
Drusilla tightened her arms around Angelus’ neck and dug her nails into his shoulders. She whimpered every time he thrust deep inside her. He felt so good pumping inside her, continually stretching her around his cock.  
  
“Squeeze me, Dru,” Angelus instructed.  
  
Drusilla squeezed her internal muscles as hard as she could and was jolted to awareness of his girth when he started to slam inside of her, knocking her back into the wall. Angelus pushed away from the wall and laid her back in the chair. He never broke contact, just pressed her into the cushions and bucked his hips, trying to bury himself as deep as he could.  
  
She let her talon-like nails glide over his chest and stomach as she watched his face through lidded eyes. Her daddy was so beautiful looming over her; his jaw clenched his own eyes boring into hers as he slammed his body against her. His dark eyes were watching her so intently it sent a rush of fluid to her center and her inner muscles convulsed around him.  
  
Angelus growled, gripped the chain and tugged up, causing her to sit up as best she could. He met her half way with a brutal kiss that caused her lips to bleed. Flicking his tongue over his fangs, he sliced it open and thrust it into her mouth. When the taste of Sire’s blood flooded her mouth, she groaned, sucked greedily and arched her hips up against him. He pulled away and stared down at her. “What do you want, Dru?”  
  
“What you promised in the bath, my Spike and you,” Drusilla answered.  
  
Angelus nodded. He pulled out of her tight channel and stood up. He held out a hand to her and helped her up. They both prowled to the bed and climbed up on either side of Spike.  
  
Angelus ran a gentle hand down Spike’s back and over his ass while Drusilla licked along the other side of his back. He felt the younger vampire shudder under his touch. His boy was wound up tight; he could feel it coming from him in vibrating waves.  
  
“Did we turn you on, Spike? Would you like to join us now?” Angelus asked evenly.  
  
“Yes,” Spike answered in a hoarse voice. He had heard everything, and it was taking a toll on his painfully hard dick. He needed a release in the worst way. Hearing Drusilla’s reaction to their Sire was too much.  
  
Angelus reached up and untied Spike’s hands. Drusilla turned him over and immediately wrapped her mouth around his leaking cock. The suddenness of the action nearly had him flying off the bed, but his Sire held him still.  
  
“Drusilla, please! You’re going to make me come,” Spike pleaded.  
  
Drusilla licked the head clean, making Spike shudder under her before she rose up to look at him with a pout. He beckoned her closer. When she lay over him, he kissed her leisurely before pulling away. “I heard what you told Angelus that you wanted. You have to turn around and lay your back on my chest,” Spike said.  
  
Drusilla smiled and turned around to do as she was told. When she lay back on Spike with her legs on either side of his, Angelus came to sit between their spread thighs. He raised Drusilla’s bottom up and gently worked Spike’s curved shaft inside her ass. She whimpered and cried softly while Spike groaned as their Sire connected them. Spike murmured to her, trying to soothe her. Later, Angelus would come to the conclusion that he was gentle about this as a way to make up for the brutal fucking in the bath earlier.  
  
After he had put Spike inside Drusilla, he rose up over both of them and pushed his cock back inside her pussy. There was a collective groan from all three as Angelus sank into her. He took a moment to savor the feeling of being wrapped in one childe while feeling the other through the thin, fleshy wall. Burying his face in the curve of Drusilla’s neck, he pulled back until just the head was inside and snapped his hips forward, thrusting fast and hard inside her. The action caused both of his childer to slide up against the mattress.  
  
“Damn, Angelus, go easy on the thrusting,” Spike admonished as the sheet rubbed a burn on his back.  
  
Spike grabbed Drusilla’s hips and pressed down as he pushed up inside her. She arched her body against both of them, pressing her breasts into Angelus’ chest and her ass against Spike’s groin. The dark vampire growled against her neck when he felt his youngest childe move through the thin wall.  
  
Drusilla wrapped her legs around her Sire’s waist and held onto his shoulders when his pumping hips picked up speed. Spike moved his hands from her waist to cup her breasts, wedging his forefingers and thumbs between the bodies on top of him to pinch her nipples. Just as he did, Angelus thrust into her body, causing her to shudder between them, cry out and claw her nails over his shoulders.  
  
Spike kissed along her neck as his hand traveled down to massage her clit. The motion had Drusilla rolling her hips and rocking between them. She pressed up against Spike’s fingers, which caused Angelus to sink deeper inside of her.  
  
“Fuck, Dru! You have such a tight little body. Always tight for me,” Angelus groaned.  
  
He kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue and thrust inside, mimicking the movement of his cock pressing into her and grinding against her pelvis. Drusilla cried out against his lips, which gave his tongue entry. He caressed her tongue and the inside of her mouth as he pumped into her.  
  
Drusilla closed her eyes to try to steady herself against the onslaught of both her lovers. Spike was thrusting into her from below and Angelus was driving hard, deep, painful strokes inside her. All that could be heard were grunts, growls and Drusilla’s whimpering cries as the two vampires thrust inside her harder and faster.  
  
Angelus pushed away from her and pulled the three of them onto their sides. Then, he cupped a breast with his hand, run his thumbnail around the areola. When a small line of blood circled her nipple, he leaned down and sucked on it, licking her nipple as he lapped up the blood. She arched her body, pressing against his mouth as she pressed down to meet his thrusting hips.  
  
Spike was still massaging her clit and letting her rock back onto his cock; he pulled her hair back with the other hand and nibbled on her neck. Between her rocking and feeling his Sire’s cock move in and out of her through the thin wall, he growled. It was becoming too much.  
  
“Dru, love. Bloody hell!” Spike shifted closer against her back and reached further to press his fingers against her nether lips around Angelus’ cock. He was trying to pleasure her and get the most out of his Sire’s movement.  
  
“Angelus, angle your hips,” Spike moaned.  
  
Angelus shifted and changed the angle so that he was rubbing against the thin membrane and the tip was riding against her g-spot. Spike and Drusilla both cried out then. The blonde sped up his thrusts and she keened as her body went as taut as a bowstring. Reaching up and grabbing onto a slat in the headboard, she used it to lever herself as she rocked and bounced on them.  
  
“Daddy! Spike!” she cried as her orgasm eluded her.  
  
Angelus lifted his head up from his task. “Do you need something, Dru?”  
  
“Yes, please!” she whimpered.  
  
“What do you need?” Angelus asked as he tweaked a nipple and felt her shudder.  
  
“I need a release. Everything’s so tight inside me. My stomach has warring butterflies in it. Please daddy, before the butterflies kill the pixies!”  
  
“Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” he said as he rubbed her stomach as if that would ease the strain.  
  
“No! We can’t! Please, no!” Drusilla’s eyes moistened in frustration.  
  
Angelus laid his head on the pillow beside her and caressed her cheek. Looking at her tense face, he rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip. “Do you want me to make it better? She nodded vigorously. “Want me to pound into that tight little body of yours while Spike rubs you off?” She nodded again. “Oh, I know, I could have Spike lick you as I fucked you. How would that be?”  
  
“Please daddy! Anything… just need to stop the butterflies before the whole thing burns to ash,” Drusilla sobbed.  
  
“All right, Dru. I’ll take care of you,” Angelus said. He pulled out of her and heard a cry of dismay from both of his childer. “Spike, turn around.”  
  
Spike gently pulled out of Drusilla and turned onto his back with his head toward the bottom of the bed. Angelus nudged her until she moved onto her knees and straddled the blonde vampire’s head. Bending forward, she wrapped her long fingers around Spike’s shaft and began to stroke the length. Angelus moved behind her and thrust back into her pussy.  
  
“Daddy!” Drusilla cried at the invasion of her oversensitive opening.  
  
“Yeah, Dru. Going to take care of you,” Angelus growled as he pulled back and slammed into her, making her cry out.  
  
Spike opened his mouth around her clit and rolled his tongue around it, pressing on the sensitive nub and felt her shudder in response. He licked from there back toward Angelus’ thrusting cock. He even went so far as to lick his Sire’s shaft as he continually moved in and out of her.  
  
“Boy, keep that up and I’ll be coming before she is,” Angelus growled as he tried to stave off his orgasm a little longer.  
  
“Daddy, please!” Drusilla cried. She didn’t think she could take anymore. She was close to bursting as it was and both of her boys were prolonging it. Didn’t they know she needed this to end?  
  
Angelus leaned over her back and wrapped an arm around her chest, holding her against him. “I’m fucking you, Dru? What else do you want? Harder? Faster? You have to tell me,” he whispered near her ear.  
  
When Angelus had draped himself over Drusilla, Spike reached a hand up to massage his balls and the base of his cock. He was sill licking her as well, and every time he heard her pleas, he tried to lick faster and suck harder on her clit to help her.  
  
“Harder, daddy!” Drusilla answered.  
  
“Harder? You want me to fuck you harder, baby?” Angelus taunted.  
  
“Yes, please,” Drusilla whimpered as she pressed against Spike’s mouth and her Sire’s groin.  
  
“Ask for it, then,” Angelus purred.  
  
“Fuck me harder, please!” Drusilla yelped.  
  
“You always sound so pretty when you beg and use ‘please’, princess,” Angelus said as he nipped her earlobe.  
  
He hugged her to him and started pumping his hips hard into her, bucking faster. Drusilla was swaying back and forth, always hitting Spike’s mouth and constant tongue. Losing it, she cried out, “Lick faster, Spike!” She groaned when he obeyed.  
  
“See, it’s not so hard to demand what you want. Fuck Dru . . . I can feel you . . . so close, going to cum . . . bring you over with me. Come with me, sweetheart,” Angelus whispered to her.  
  
Hearing his Sire’s words, Spike stroked Angelus’ cock faster as he rubbed Drusilla’s clit as hard and as fast as he could with his tongue. He had to stop every so often to concentrate on his own impending orgasm that Drusilla was trying to stroke and squeeze from his dick with her hand.  
  
“DADDY!” Drusilla screamed as she came, quaking between the other two vampires.  
  
Angelus snarled against her neck and thrust into her one last time before he emptied his dead seed into her. Spike heard Drusilla’s cry and came all over her neck, chest and Angelus’ arm that was banded around her.  
  
Angelus pulled out of Drusilla and collapsed with her beside Spike. The blonde shifted position to lay beside them with his head on the pillow. Angelus, now sated, rolled over and went to sleep. While Drusilla cooed as she came down from her orgasm, Spike wondered what his Sire had planned for next time.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating – NC-17 (Bloodplay, biting, bdsm, vampire sex)  
> Pairing – M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Angelus/Spike/Drusilla  
> Timeline – After I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU (BTVS, Season 2)  
> Summary – Finally fed up with Spike's insolence, Angelus finds a way to discipline his childe.

Title: The Ties That Bind  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17 (Bloodplay, biting, bdsm, vampire sex)  
Pairing – M/F, M/M, M/F/M, Angelus/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – After I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU (BTVS, Season 2)  
Summary – Finally fed up with Spike's insolence, Angelus finds a way to discipline his childe.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note 1 - This takes place after Angelus and Drusilla return to the mansion after Angelus' need for a vile kill in IOHEFY. Spike is mobile, but still wheelchair bound. Angelus has some idea that his motor skills have returned, but doesn't know he can walk/stand/etc.  
Author's Note 2 - For some reason I wrote Spike between fledgling William and Mineshaft Spike. I don't know what happened there.  
Word Count: 2,509

##  _The Ties That Bind_

  
  


###  _Part 3_

  
  
“What the bloody hell is that?” Spike asked as he wheeled the chair around the bed to where Angelus stood examining the cross bar hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Spike had been comfortably asleep dreaming about the old days when Drusilla had woke him up and told him that Daddy had another game planned for them. He groaned and after she helped him dress, he maneuvered into the wheelchair and followed Drusilla out of the room and down to her bedroom. Spike scoffed at the thought that in this mansion with 5 huge bedrooms, 3 of them belonging to each of them, no one slept in their own room. Drusilla was either sleeping with him or Angelus and lately they’ve all been sleeping in Spike’s room even though Angelus had the biggest bed.  
  
“A little something I had a dream about. I figured we’d try it and see if it worked,” Angelus said.  
  
“Yeah, because your ideas have always been the best ones,” Spike said dryly.  
  
“Oh, come on, Spike, where’s your sense of adventure?” Angelus said finally turning to look at his childe for the first time since Spike entered the room.  
  
“It’s sadly lacking due to the fact that I’m in a bloody wheelchair,” Spike nearly growled.  
  
Angelus glanced down at the offending contraption. “Yeah, I guess that would be a problem. However, that doesn’t stop me from what I intend to do with you.”  
  
Spike’s scarred brow rose. “What would that be, _Sire_?”  
  
Angelus gave him a wicked smirk and then stepped up to the cross bar to tighten a few things on it. He pulled down on it to make sure it was secured and then turned to Spike. “The same thing I always get: delight in watching you flounder around like a fish out of water.”  
  
With that, Angelus walked over to Spike’s wheelchair, dragged the blonde out of it and pulled him over to the cross bar.  
  
“Raise your hands and grab the bar,” Angelus instructed.  
  
Spike did as he was told. It was either that or wait and see if Angelus dropped him when he got tired of holding him up. With the blonde holding onto the bar, Angelus reached up and shackled him to it.  
  
Angelus stepped back and looked at Spike. He cringed in distaste when he saw that was the blonde was swaying on the bar, still dressed. Shaking his head, Angelus stepped up to his childe and proceeded to remedy that little problem. He unbuttoned the black jeans and yanked the fly open before tugging them down and off the boy’s legs. The black t-shirt was ripped away.  
  
“Why do you even bother to dress at all?” Angelus asked as he removed Spike’s clothing.  
  
“I’m starting to ask myself that same question. I can’t keep anything in one bloody piece with you around,” Spike said through gritted teeth.  
  
“Oh, pretty Spike. He looks like he’s being crucified,” Drusilla said from the doorway. Then, she pouted. “But, there’s no blood.”  
  
Angelus looked at Spike and winked. “That may come later.”  
  
Spike groaned at the thought. He meant for it to be a sound of dread, instead it came out as pleasure. He couldn’t even look away from the dangerous glint in Angelus’ eyes. Through all the psychotic behavior of late, his true Sire was there beneath the surface somewhere.  
  
Angelus leaned against the footboard in front of Spike and held out his hand to Drusilla. “Come here, kitten.”  
  
Spike grit his teeth hearing his nickname for her spill from Angelus’ lips. He wondered what his Sire had planned having him chained up this way. That was until Drusilla glided over to Angelus and stood between his spread thighs. Spike growled. His Sire had chained him up to torture him by making him watch his princess’s reaction to Angelus’ touch. Spike’s head dropped back in frustration at that bit of knowledge. He wouldn’t be able to touch anything this time, only watch as Angelus used Drusilla to get his end away.  
  
She was dressed in a chaste, white, ankle-length gown that belied her evil nature. He watched as Angelus turned her around to face him in a pose that mirrored the one in the atrium a few weeks ago. He remembered how his Sire taunted him with Dru then. And he was doing it again now, only this time he couldn’t turn and roll the wheelchair away from a scene he didn’t want to see, but too sexually interested to look away.  
  
Knowing that Spike was watching his every move, Angelus wrapped his big hands around Drusilla’s waist and felt her shiver when he turned her to face the blonde vampire. Then, while he watched his childe’s reaction, he slid his hands down her rib cage to her narrow waist and down over her shapely hips. His girl was perfectly proportioned: slim build, curved in all the right places, rich dark hair, and huge blue eyes. His boy was the same way: stunning to look upon. But, where Drusilla was all luscious curves and classic beauty; Spike was angles, hard planes and poetic beauty. Despite what Darla may have thought about Penn and his decisions, there were reasons he had chosen these two as his childer.  
  
Spike watched as Angelus’ hands slid down Drusilla’s legs to hook the hem of her skirt and slowly slide it up. He inwardly groaned as her skin was revealed. Angelus bunched up her skirt at her waist and tugged until her nipples dented the fabric and her dark pubic curls was a darkened patch.  
  
Drusilla cooed when Angelus slipped his fingers into her pussy from behind. Spike heard a zipper and rustling as his Sire pulled his cock free of his pants. He directed Drusilla to settle in his lap. Spike watched her as her dark blue eyes widened and her mouth fell open in a moan as Angelus pushed up inside her. Then, the dark vampire moved his hands up to tease her nipples through the fabric as she rocked against him.  
  
Spike gripped the iron bar above his head in frustration. Angelus was killing him by making him watch this. It never changes. He was always the one left out of their play. It was Angelus’ way of taunting him. He would use the old ‘Sire has rights above the childer’ rule against him whenever he pleased. And now, he was chained to this contraption watching Drusilla impale herself on his Sire’s massive cock over and over.  
  
Angelus lay back on the bed and held on to Drusilla’s hips as she rode his cock deep in her pussy. He worked his legs between hers and spread her thighs wider so that Spike could see everything. He became harder at the knowledge that Spike was watching his precious Princess fuck his cock with her eyes closed, her head thrown back and mewling for it.  
  
Because he could do nothing else, Spike stared through lidded eyes as Angelus’ thick shaft slid in into Drusilla’s tight depths repeatedly only to come out wet and slippery before disappearing again. Just as he was forced to listen to her cries and moans of pleasure-pain as their Sire took her in hard, rough strokes.  
  
Spike watched for what seemed to be forever as Angelus took Drusilla in every way imaginable. He growled in sexual frustration, his cock leaking after having witnessed them for the last two hours.  
  
Angelus pulled out of Drusilla’s body when he was certain that last orgasm had sent her to sleep. He got up, went over to Spike and released his restraints, catching the blonde vampire before he fell to the floor. After sitting him in the wheelchair, Angelus wheeled him out of the room, across the hall and into his own bedroom. Angelus shut the door behind him and looked at Spike still sitting naked in the wheelchair.  
  
“How much feeling do you have?” Angelus asked. Having lost his pants somewhere in fucking Drusilla, he was now standing there as naked as Spike.  
  
Spike felt a shiver at his Sire’s voice. It was ragged and husky, a lover’s voice. “I can move when I need to.”  
  
There was a small clicking sound as Angelus locked the door. Either to keep Drusilla out or he in, Spike wasn’t sure. He searched his Sire’s eyes for some meaning of all this, but found none. “Why are you asking whether I can move? It hasn’t stopped you from having your way before.”  
  
“Get up on the bed,” Angelus demanded.  
  
Spike was still confused, but he rolled the chair to the bed and climbed up on it. Angelus followed him. Sitting behind Spike he started to caress his hands up his childe’s back. This was so unlike Angelus of late. Spike didn’t know what to think about it. In front of Drusilla and the minions his Sire was a maddened psychopath. Now, Angelus was more like the one he once knew: the one that cared about his family.  
  
“Your back seems to be healing fine. It feels like you have a couple of slipped discs though. Is there any feeling in your legs?” Angelus asked as he inspected the damage to his boy’s body.  
  
“Just tingling like someone sticking pins and needles in me,” Spike answered.  
  
“That sounds like a good sign.”  
  
“When did you become a doctor and humanitarian? You don’t care about me other than a way to use Drusilla against me.”  
  
“I’ve always looked after you, haven’t I? I don’t see how that’s changed,” Angelus said.  
  
“Yeah, right, you’ve done a great job with that. Inflict as much torture on me as you wanted. Truly caring of you, mate.”  
  
Angelus growled at Spike’s words. He wasn’t the same as before. He couldn’t afford to be. Not after a hundred years of being caged by a soul only to be set free by a slip of a girl who made him feel human again. He couldn’t forgive that. He hadn’t wanted to be human for a century before Darla gave him that damn gypsy girl. Then the slayer made him want to be human again, to love her. That was something he couldn’t stand for. Couldn’t Spike see that?  
  
Without another word, Angelus pushed Spike over on his side and stretched out against his back. He covered Spike’s mouth with his hand and bit down viciously into the blonde’s neck. He drank his fill while listening to his childe yell against his palm. When he retracted his fangs, he moved to bite Spike’s ear.  
  
“Shh, Spike. I’m just taking what’s mine. I don’t want to have to force you any more than necessary,” Angelus whispered near his ear.  
  
The dark vampire swiped his free hand against the bite marks, collecting the blood and then reached down and pushed his blood-coated fingers into his childe’s ass, stretching it. At the invasion, Spike yelled against Angelus’ palm and bucked his hips. He should have known that talk a few minutes ago was a ruse.  
  
Once Spike was sufficiently stretched to his satisfaction, Angelus pulled his fingers free and guided his cock inside. Spike jerked and grunted at the suddenness even as Angelus groaned in pleasure. The blonde protested behind the hand and thrust back against his Sire.  
  
“Fuck, Spike! You’re tighter than Dru,” Angelus groaned.  
  
The dark vampire rolled his childe over part way, bringing his knee up, to open him more. Then, he buried his fangs in Spike’s neck again as he tried to thrust deeper into the blonde’s body. Still covering Spike’s mouth with one hand, he reached around the blonde’s hip to grip his cock and stroke the length.  
  
Spike whimpered against his Sire’s palm as he rocked between Angelus’ fist and cock. The monolith was beginning to pound into him harder and deeper. Barely lubricated with only a little of his own blood, the dick moving in him was like sandpaper chafing his insides. Not that he expected the sex to be gentle. Even the old Angelus was never gentle, nor did he expect any consideration from this version of his Sire. But, he still hoped . . .  
  
“Fuck, Spike! I made you for this. I turned you into a seductive killer as a result, but I made you for this reason. I knew you’d be virgin-tight forever. Ah, God! You still are. I’m going to bury my cock so deep inside you that you’ll feel me in your throat,” Angelus panted as he continued to pummel his dick into Spike’s ass. He roared in sexual frustration just before he swooped down and buried his fangs in Spike’s throat again causing the blonde to bow under him and scream against his hand.  
  
Angelus pulled Spike up with him as he sat up and then lunged forward, throwing the blonde head first into the pillow. He grabbed the headboard for leverage and clawed Spike’s stomach and chest. There was blood smeared all over the blonde’s neck, shoulder and torso.  
  
With his mouth finally uncovered, Spike roared and growled at the animalistic way his Sire was fucking him. The wounds in his neck and stomach stung painfully along with the unrelenting force of Angelus’ thrusts.  
  
“Sire! Fuck! Bloody hell! What are you doing?” Spike snarled.  
  
“What does it look like? Better yet, what does it feel like?” Angelus taunted as he continued to drive his dick deeper.  
  
Spike growled and rocked back into Angelus as the other vampire gripped his hair and pulled back, exposing the other side of his throat and sank his fangs in. Jesus, the bites alone were going to set him off if he wasn’t careful. Spike could feel the blood drip off his skin and onto the sheets below. With the aggression that Angelus was using to fuck him, he imagined that he was covered in his own blood by now.  
  
When his Sire growled into his neck it sent a frisson of heat straight to his dick and threatened to make him spill. Angelus relinquished the hold he now had on Spike’s hip and wrapped his hand around the blonde’s shaft. The blonde bowed his head in submission at the pure bliss that shot through him. He clawed the sheets and bucked back into his Sire’s hips, effectively burying Angelus deeper still. Then, he tightened his internal muscles and contracted them around the other vampire’s cock.  
  
“Yeah, boy, work me over with your ass,” Angelus groaned.  
  
“Fuck, Sire! Please! I need to come,” Spike begged.  
  
Angelus jerked Spike’s cock faster until the blonde grunted, slammed back into his elder and released the pent up orgasm all over the sheets. The convulsing muscles massaged Angelus into flooding his boy’s ass with a growl.  
  
After the last bit of semen was wrenched from his body, Angelus pulled out of his childe to collapse beside him. Spike fell onto the bed next to his Sire and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
He never heard Angelus say, “I knew you’d healed just fine. I can’t wait to take you hunting with me again.”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating – NC-17 (Bloodplay, biting, daddy!kink, bdsm, vampire sex)  
> Pairing – M/f, M/m, M/f/m, Angelus/Spike/Drusilla  
> Timeline – After I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU (BTVS, Season 2)  
> Summary – Finally fed up with Spike's insolence, Angelus finds a way to discipline his childe.

Title: The Ties That Bind  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, [](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/profile)[**lexa4227**](http://lexa4227.livejournal.com/)  
Rating – NC-17 (Bloodplay, biting, daddy!kink, bdsm, vampire sex)  
Pairing – M/f, M/m, M/f/m, Angelus/Spike/Drusilla  
Timeline – After I ONLY HAVE EYES FOR YOU (BTVS, Season 2)  
Summary – Finally fed up with Spike's insolence, Angelus finds a way to discipline his childe.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately.  
Author's Note 1 - This takes place after Angelus and Drusilla return to the mansion after Angelus' need for a vile kill in IOHEFY. Spike is mobile, but still wheelchair bound. Angelus has some idea that his motor skills have returned, but doesn't know he can walk/stand/etc.  
Author's Note 2 - For some reason I wrote Spike between fledgling William and Mineshaft Spike. I don't know what happened there.  
Word Count: 3,646

##  _The Ties That Bind_

  
  


###  _Part 4_

  
  
“Ah, fuck, boy! All that hot blood pumping away in your veins, it gets the bloodlust going. How does it feel to have it direct from the source again?” Angelus asked as he looked over at Spike. The shared meal between them was a prostitute. Why anyone, even desperate, chose such a profession on the Hellmouth was beyond even Angelus’ reasoning.  
  
Spike stepped away from the dying girl and left his Sire to hold up her limp body. When he started to lick his lips and fingers, Angelus dropped the girl like a sack of potatoes and sauntered up to the blonde vampire. Taking Spike’s hand, he pulled his boy against him and bent to lick the blood off his mouth. The bloody hand was held out in the action and the fingers were slipped into a soft, cool mouth.  
  
Drusilla moaned as she watched her Daddy lick Spike clean while she laved her Brother’s fingers softly, like a kitten. It had been years since they all enjoyed a hunt together. So far they’d shared a meal of four victims. The blood lust elevated the arousal between all three vampires.  
  
Scenting her arousal, the other two vampires turned toward her and licked their lips in a vulgar manner before slowly stalking her back against a wall where she perched on a crate. Once cornered, Drusilla let her head fall back and arched into their touch. Angelus grabbed the back of her head as a way to control her while Spike molded against her side, pressing her hand against his covered cock.  
  
Angelus stared down into her blue eyes as he reached down and massaged her clit through her dress. It wasn’t until Spike tugged her dress off her shoulder to kiss his way to her neck and pinched her nipple through the fabric, causing her to moan that Angelus took the advantage and kissed her.  
  
It had been like this all night: one of the three would find a potential victim that the other two had to agree on. Then, the person who found the prey would lure the unsuspecting person to a private location and all three would drain the victim. Once the quarry was dead, they would turn their attentions on each other.  
  
As for Drusilla’s dress, Angelus had a hand in choosing the gossamer slip. Well, it may as well be a slip for all it showed. It was an ankle-length, blood-red, satin thing with a sequined bodice. Angelus didn’t select it for the style though. Instead, he chose it because when his darling girl walked in front of him the weaving was so thin that the moonlight showed off her curves. Angelus himself was, of course, impeccably dressed in a velvet button-up shirt and his leathers. Spike had let his Sire talk him into wearing leathers and a satin shirt over a t-shirt.  
  
They’ve been at this game since sundown and it was only 10:30 p.m. Angelus thought it was risky to have so many victims in such a short span of time. But, he wanted to treat Spike seeing as it had been months since his boy had been on a proper hunt.  
  
In this game though, there was no sexual release. The rule of the game was to let the sexual tension build up while quenching their bloodlust on each other. Hence, Drusilla’s position of being perched on a crate, an arm around Spike’s neck and the other held onto Angelus for balance.  
  
Once the bloodlust was manageable, Angelus drew back and took Drusilla’s hand to help her to her feet. Spike was on the other side of her as they walked out of the alley. When they got to the street, Drusilla went on ahead to find their next potential victim, leaving Angelus and Spike to follow.  
  
The dark vampire walked closer to his childe as he kept an eye on Drusilla. When he got close enough, he wrapped a possessive arm around Spike’s neck and inclined his head.  
  
“How was the kill for you?” Angelus inquired.  
  
“The blood was a nice AB type, but unsatisfying to say the least,” Spike answered.  
  
“Ah, we’ll find you something in a better vintage, anything in particular?” Angelus asked.  
  
“You know what I’ve always been partial to, Sire,” Spike said.  
  
“I know, always the best. However, I don’t think you’re quite up to par to be fighting a Slayer. You’re still healing,” Angelus commented mildly.  
  
“Bloody bitch stuck me in a wheelchair, I think I’m about due for some payback,” Spike mumbled to himself.  
  
Before Angelus could comment he noticed that Drusilla was heading for the Bronze, the Slayer’s main hang out. Granted, it was easy enough to find prey in there. Nevertheless, if Buffy was in there, she could easily spot all three of them. He just hoped that his deadly girl was cautious.  
  
Walking into the club, Angelus stuck to the outer walls, blending in with the crowd. He searched the place as he unconsciously prowled through the throng of hormone-driven teenagers, but didn’t see Buffy or her friends. He spotted Drusilla in a corner, looking out at the dancers. He slipped up behind her and after releasing Spike, wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“Do you see anyone you like, princess?” Angelus whispered, knowing that she’d hear him over the music.  
  
Drusilla tried to hone her preternatural abilities to choose the perfect prey for her boys. Then, she spotted her, a petite girl who was dancing on the sidelines of the group. The girl still had an aura of pure innocence around her that Angelus would enjoy and she was a potential slayer which would please Spike.  
  
“Over there,” Drusilla said, pointing her long, manicured finger.  
  
Angelus followed her direction and smiled wickedly, “very nice.”  
  
He let her go to lure the girl outside. With Drusilla gone from their trio, Angel latched onto Spike again. They both stood in the corner as they watched their girl glide over to the intended mark and put her in a thrall before leading her outside as they followed.  
  
Drusilla led them to a park. Angelus’ lips curved into a small smile. Even after all this time his deadly girl was still partial to the sugary-sweetness of children. Drusilla finally stopped at dark alcove. No moonlight could peek through the branches at this spot of the park. Following her into the shadows, they crowded around the frightened girl.  
  
“She smells of fear,” Drusilla said.  
  
“You have chosen a ripe one, baby-girl. She’s nearly pure and innocent,” Angelus agreed.  
  
Drusilla turned her wide blue eyes to her Sire and slowly shook her head. “But, not like I was.”  
  
Angelus caressed her cheek with the barest touch. “No, nothing like you were.”  
  
Spike moved up beside the girl and slowly slid his fingers along Drusilla’s palm in a caress. He tenderly grabbed her wrist and raised her hand to lick along the lifeline in her palm.  
  
Drusilla turned to the other vampire when she felt his touch. “Wait until you taste her, my Spike. She has potential.”  
  
“Does she?” Spike’s eyes gleamed at his Sire. When Drusilla nodded, he said, “Well, well, then I’m in for a treat.”  
  
The girl grew more terrified as the three people talked about her as if she weren’t there. One said she was innocent and pure, another said she had potential. Potential for what, she didn’t know.  When she whimpered the woman who had brought her here looked at her.  
  
“Shhh, bad dollies aren’t allowed to speak,” Drusilla said as if she were scolding one of her dolls.  
  
The girl was confused by that statement. But, it was quickly brushed aside for more pressing matters when the other two people literally gave an animalistic growl near her. _Who were these people? What were they?_ She didn’t have to wonder long as all three shifted to their demons and struck.  
  
Once they were through, Angelus carefully sat the body on a park bench in a seemingly innocent display. Then, he turned to see his childer licking the blood off each other. He stepped up to them and pulled Drusilla’s mouth from Spike. Kissing her harshly, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and licked the residue off her tongue.  
  
While Angelus was busy with Drusilla, Spike moved on to lick the drips of blood off his Sire’s neck and then pressed his hard-on against the elder vampire’s thigh. Angelus’ arm went around him and his hand traveled down the blonde’s back to cup his ass.  
  
Once Angelus was finished with Drusilla, he turned his attention to Spike. He tugged the blonde around in front of him so that their cocks were lined up against each other and ground against the younger vampire. When Spike licked the bloodstains off his Sire’s mouth, Angelus leaned closer and nibbled on his tongue before pulling him into a hungry kiss.  
  
Momentarily sated, Angelus pulled away and asked, “How was it?”  
  
Spike gave him a patented smirk and purred, “She _was_ a potential slayer. I could taste it in her blood.”  
  
Angelus’ brows went up. Spike _purred_. His boy rarely purred. He eyed the blonde from head to toe and back. Spike was also oozing sex all over the place. The pheromones practically poured off him. Angelus looked at the ground just to be sure there wasn’t a puddle under Spike’s feet. Then he looked around possessively to see if any other vampires in the vicinity had picked up on Spike’s ‘fuck-me-now’ scent.  
  
Angelus smiled seductively when he thought of how that might play out since it was Spike’s turn to lure a victim. Lacing his fingers with Drusilla’s, he led her away from the park and wrapped a possessive arm around his other childe as they walked.  
  
“Who’s our next victim, childe?” Angelus asked as his nipped at Spike’s earlobe.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be dangerous to lure another one? The Slayer may take notice,” Spike pointed out.  
  
“What’s a little danger, m’boy? I thought you were the hell raiser of the family. Weren’t you the one who told me that you preferred the thrill of being caught to being hunted?” Angelus purred in his ear.  
  
“Yes, but as you pointed out tonight, I’m in no condition to fight,” Spike said.  
  
“Ah, but you of all demons don’t need to fight to get what you want, sometimes. You could choose yourself a pretty, little blonde thing and lure her out,” Angelus smiled.  
  
“A pretty, little blonde thing? Isn’t that more your taste?” Spike smirked.  
  
“Humor me and then we’ll go home, because you absolutely reek of sex,” Angelus said as he scented Spike.  
  
“Yes, Sire.”  
  
They went back to the Bronze and prowled along the outskirts of the dancers again. Spike kept a predatory eye on the humans. When it looked like a petite blonde was fighting with her football player boyfriend, Spike smiled at Angelus and went to intervene. Angelus gathered Drusilla against him to watch Spike work.  
  
Spike slowly made his way to the target and then hung back to wait for the human’s argument to end. When they broke apart in a huff and the girl stalked off, Spike intercepted her.  
  
“Oi!” Spike said as he accidentally bumped into her.  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” the girl said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
“’S all right, luv. What’s this then?” Spike asked when he saw the tear tracks.  
  
“Nothing, just arguing with my boyfriend, the creep!” the girl said angrily.  
  
“He can’t be much of a boyfriend if he left a pretty thing like you in tears,” Spike said softly.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. “You think I’m pretty?”  
  
 _Were women always this gullible?_ , thought Spike, _give them a few words to boost their egos and they turned to jelly._   
  
Angelus watched Spike over Drusilla’s shoulder as his boy leaned closer to the girl to whisper in her ear.  
  
“I think you’re the hottest thing on this dance floor,” Spike whispered. He wasn’t surprised when she nearly melted against him. Her arousal was so thick in the air he was sure Angelus and Drusilla could scent it from across the room. “How about we get some fresh air, it’ll do you some good.”  
  
The girl smiled, let Spike take her hand and lead her outside. His two companions followed, Angelus with an evil gleam in his eyes. Once they were outside away from the hormonal teenagers, Spike’s scent was easier to detect. The couple followed the scent to a cul-de-sac.  
  
Angelus could hear Spike whispering sweet things in her ear as he tried to entice her out of her clothes. As Angelus got closer he saw that Spike had the girl’s back to them. Drusilla tugged on his coat to get his attention. When he looked at her, she put her finger over her lips and then quietly joined Spike. Angelus leaned against the wall and watched his childer play from a short distance.  
  
Drusilla appeared behind the girl and pressed against her back, causing the girl to startle. “Um, I d-d-didn’t know there was going to a-a-a-another person with us.”  
  
Drusilla ran the backs of her fingers down the girl’s cheek, along the hairline. “Hush, dearie and you’ll be just fine, the moon told me so.” With that, the vampiress softly licked the girl’s cheek from jaw line to cheek bone.  
  
Spike chuckled seductively on the other side of the girl and ground his crotch against her groin, pressing her back against Drusilla. He laced his fingers with his Sister’s on the girl’s hips and licked along her jugular, readying her for the bite to come.  
  
Angelus had watched them with a growing erection. He couldn’t stand to be a spectator for long though. Joining them, he stood behind Spike to watch the girl’s face contort in pleasure-pain when his childer bit into her. When they were done feeding, he took his fill of her and then pulled Spike back against him.  
  
Angelus wiped the excess blood all over Spike’s face and neck and asked, “What do you think, Dru?”  
  
“Such a pretty mess you’ve made,” Drusilla said in wonder.  
  
“Shall we go home and clean him up?”  
  
**************************  
  
The three vampires stumbled in the doorway of the atrium, Drusilla, of course, with lady-like grace. They made it as far as the huge fireplace before Spike fell to the floor, laughing his ass off at nothing in particular. Angelus looked down at him trying to give him a stern look through his own mirth.  
  
He fell to his knees beside Spike and proceeded to remove the younger vampire’s pants. Spike was still giggling even with Drusilla kissing him. He rolled his hips in an effort to help Angelus. When the pants were gone, the dark vampire started working on the other apparel.  
  
“Okay, up and off with the coat,” Angelus said tugging on the sleeve.  
  
Spike pulled one way as Angelus pulled the opposite direction. When that arm was out, the blonde flipped Drusilla on her back to free his other arm. With the duster gone, he moved his hands up her thigh, pushing her dress up to her hips. Meanwhile, Angelus had thrown the coat . . . somewhere and followed Spike to pull his boy’s shirt off.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah, got to get your shirt off before you do anything else,” Angelus said.  
  
Spike growled low in frustration and whipped both shirts over his head. Angelus quickly undressed himself and grabbed Spike’s hips to turn him over. Then, he crawled up the blonde’s body to lick away the blood he had smeared earlier. Angelus scented Spike’s skin and looked at him.  
  
“Do you realize that you reek of pheromones? Luckily there wasn’t another master vampire out there to challenge me, boy. Or you would be getting the whip instead of my tongue. You may as well have a sign that said ‘free fuck here’ after you killed that potential slayer. What do you have to say for yourself?” Angelus asked firmly.  
  
Spike smiled unrepentantly and replied, “She was so sweet, the best thing next to Slayer’s blood that I’ve tasted since China.”  
  
“You’re not the least bit ashamed are you?” Angelus’ brows drew together in an annoyed expression.  
  
“After the night we just had, should I be?” Spike smirked.  
  
Angelus’ smacked his hip. “Do I have to go get the crop out, insolent boy?”  
  
Instead of answering, Spike sat up and started licking Angelus’ chest, biting at the nipples. Drusilla moved behind Spike and pressed her breasts against his back. Angelus buried his big hand in her hair, pulled her closer and kissed her above where Spike licked and nibbled over his torso.  
  
Spike was so high on potential slayer’s blood along with the other that he pushed Angelus onto his back and immediately took his Sire’s cock into his mouth without prompt. The dark vampire watched his childe for a moment before returning his attention to Drusilla. He pulled her bodice down to expose a breast and latched onto the nipple. He punctured it with a fang and started drawing on the blood.  
  
Drusilla cooed at the pleasure-pain and rocked against her Sire. This was how it should have been: a happy family. Instead, there were rivalries and feuds. She was growing wet not only from her Sire’s attention, but also from hearing Spike service Angelus. She glanced down and saw Spike’s passionately sucking and slurping away.  
  
Angelus reached a hand down to sift through Spike’s hair. He grabbed the back of the blonde head and started controlling Spike’s actions in concert with his own. He bucked up into his childe’s mouth as the younger vampire sucked harder.  
  
Drusilla pulled away from Angelus and moved down toward Spike. Reaching under him, she stroked his hardened shaft causing him to growl around their Sire’s cock. Angelus answered the growl with one of his own and forcefully pulled his mouth down the length. Spike eased off him and turned his attention to Drusilla.  
  
Angelus lay back and watched as Spike stared at Drusilla and licked his lips before making a predatory advance toward her. Spike moved closer and until she sat on her haunches and watched him with wide eyes. Then, he scented up her stomach to her neck. They kissed passionately before Drusilla lay back and Spike covered her body.  
  
Angelus sat up and helped Spike remove the dress before the blonde vampire buried his head between her legs. Drusilla shrieked at the first touch of his tongue on her sensitive clit. Blood still trickled from her nipple and Angelus bent over her to lick it up. He saw a bottle of baby oil on the end table next to the couch. Drusilla’s latest obsession, not only did she feed on the young and innocent, lately she wanted to smell like one too.  
  
Angelus retrieved the baby oil and returned to his childer. Drusilla was arching off the floor as Spike bathed her with his tongue. Angelus moved behind him, popped the cap open, and squeezed the liquid down the cleft of Spike’s ass. The sensation caused the blonde to tease Drusilla vehemently making her squeal.  
  
Stroking the excess oil on his cock, Angelus sat up and thrust into Spike’s body without warning. Spike arched his back, looked over his shoulder and growled at his Sire. Angelus’ only response was to grab the back of Spike’s neck possessively and push his head down to Drusilla again.  
  
Spike rebelled long enough to pull Drusilla underneath him and bury his cock inside her body. He kissed her and allowed Angelus to control his movements. He pulled back a bit and watched her face as every thrust from his Sire caused him to push into her.  
  
Angelus watched his childer through lidded eyes and his arousal got the better of him. Tightening his hold on Spike’s hips to bruising, even for a demon, Angelus began to plunge into his childe faster and harder until the blonde joined Drusilla in crying out from the punishing thrusts. The dark vampire molded himself against Spike’s back and in one last shove, growled out his orgasm. Spike felt his Sire coat his insides, released his own orgasm into Drusilla’s grasping pussy and listened to her whimper.  
  
Angelus carefully pulled out of Spike, more for himself than Spike’s comfort and lay on the floor. The blonde vampire slide out and off Drusilla and didn’t move from where he landed beside her. He felt like he had been ridden raw and rung out between his Sire and Drusilla.  
  
“We really should get up and go to bed. It’ll be daylight in a few hours,” Angelus announced.  
  
“Mmm,” Spike replied. He felt Drusilla curl against him in her drowsy state. Outside of that, no one moved.  
  
“How was your first night hunting, boyo?” Angelus asked.  
  
“Gluttonous. I don’t remember the last time I had so much blood in so little time,” Spike said tiredly.  
  
“Germany, 1941,” Drusilla supplied.  
  
“Hmm, it’s been that long?” Spike asked.  
  
“Mmm-hmm. I remember because you left me to go to a Virgin Blood party and Miss Edith said you were captured. I didn’t see you again until 1944,” Drusilla pouted.  
  
“Ah, that’s right, The Virgin Blood Party. Never trusted anyone again after that,” Spike mused.  
  
Angelus chortled at that. “You were caught at a Virgin Blood Party . . . dumb ass.”  
  
“Yeah, Angel said the same thing when I saw him on that sub in 1943. I admit it wasn’t my proudest moment,” Spike said. He begrudgingly got to his feet.  
  
“Whoever’s sleeping with me, try not to ball themselves up in the covers? There are other people in the bed, too, you know,” he said as he padded out of the room.  
  
Angelus and Drusilla looked at each other, got up and followed, wondering what else was in store for them.


End file.
